Reunited
by redpolkadot92
Summary: Kaia Walters is new at Sky High. There's something about her powers that even baffles the experts at Sky High. What will happen when she makes new friends, new enemies and meets someone she thought she'd never see again. WarrenOC
1. Chapter 1

**To all those who read the first two chapters and don't like this is just a note to say please give it a chance. I promise my writing and the story gets better.**

"Welcome to Sky High, Miss Walters"

I looked at the woman who was to be my new Principal here at Sky High. Her name was Principal Powers. She seemed nice enough and she had arranged for someone to help me settle into the school which I thought was a nice gesture.

Let me explain, my name is Kaia Walters and I have superpowers, yes superpowers. I didn't find out that that I had them until a few months ago and it was a huge shock. Don't get me wrong, I knew all about superheroes because I used to have a friend with superpowers but there was no way in hell that I would ever have imagined that I would get them. That's because both my parents don't have superpowers. I still don't know why I have them but I'm not complaining – it's cool.

When my abilities manifested my parents were great and I don't know what I would have done without them. Actually I do – I would have gone crazy. They even uprooted our whole family from London, England to America just so I could come to Sky High, a school specifically for people with superpowers. I tell you it was quite a culture shock but I hoped I would fit in here. I mean I always had lots of friends back home, but would it be different?

Anyway back to today, my first day at Sky High. I was sitting in Principal Powers' office when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Principal Powers. A pretty girl with browny red hair and dressed all in green entered. She seemed friendly and I hoped I had found a friends.

"Ah Layla," smiled Powers, "This is Kaia Walters. Kaia, this is Layla."

We said hi to each other and then as we were leaving the room Powers added, "Miss Walters, I forgot you have to go to Power Placement even though you are a junior. I'm sure Layla will explain everything to you"

Once we left the room I turned to Layla, "Ok that sounded ominous. What is Power Placement exactly?"

"Well, before you get any of your classes you have to go to the gym and show your power in front of everybody. Then Coach Boomer decides whether you're a hero or a sidekick. It's quite scary but I'm sure you'll be fine. What's your power anyway?" she asked.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. I can use other people's power. If I touch someone who has a power then I then have their power too. It's not like I steal their power or anything but – wait how about I just show you. What's your power?

"I can manipulate plants," answered Layla somewhat uncertainly. I touched her arm lightly then I opened my palm and sure enough a plant grew out onto my hand.

"Wow that is so cool," she said. Yeah, I thought.

Layla then spent the next half hour showing me around the school. It is a great school I have to admit. Did I mention that it floats? Well it does. I tell you if I couldn't fly then I would seriously be scared off falling off the edge. Layla told me that her friend Will did that once but he was fine.

We were walking across the grounds when Layla spotted her friends and brought me over to meet them. I think I got lucky with Layla. She was great and I could see us being great friends. Hopefully her friends would like me.

"Guys, meet Kaia Walters. She's a junior and it's her first day, so be nice," chirped Layla. Kaia, this is Zach." I turned and smiled at a boy dressed in bright yellow.

"Hey, I'm Zach I glow." He seemed really proud of his power. I was then introduced to the rest of the gang: Magenta who could turn into a guinea pig and seemed to have some sort of thing going on with Zach; then there Ethan who could melt into a puddle and finally there was Layla's boyfriend Will Stronghold. Soon enough they asked about my power and Layla immediately obliged with the information.

"Yo man that is one cool power," exclaimed Zach.

"Yeah, well I hope Coach Boomer agrees. I have to go to Power Placement soon and I'm really nervous."

"Don't worry," assure Magenta, "Even if you are made a sidekick it doesn't mean anything. We were all made sidekicks until we saved the school and then got transferred into Hero classes. Plus with a power like that I'm sure you'll get Hero."

"Yeah we'll come and watch to give you moral support," offered Will.

"Thanks," I said feeling better, "wait a minute – what do you mean 'until we saved the school' – what happened."

It seems I that I was lucky to be finding friends with the heroes of the school. We carried on talking until Layla seemed to notice that someone was missing.

"Where's Wa-,"

"Don't even ask. He's been in a foul mood, even for him. He caught his girlfriend Shana Frost making out with Hector yesterday and trust me you want to keep out of his way," warned Will. I was intrigued by this mysterious guy. Who knows maybe he was hot.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked in what I hoped was a nonchalant voice.

"Oh just our other friend, him and Will used to be enemies but they became friends. His name is…oh man, look at the time. Kaia we'd better go to Power Placement. It's going to start soon. You wouldn't want to be late." So then we all rushed off to the gym.

A short while later I was standing amongst the freshman listening to Coach Boomer's spiel about Heroes and Sidekicks. He was quite boring so I started to tune out until he finished with a shout that left me with painfully ringing ears. I guess that's why they call him BOOMer. I should have worked that out. As Power Placement began I relaxed. Yeah there were some cool powers such as telekinesis (which I already had) and super strength (which I had just obtained from Will) but there also some- how do I say it –less useful powers. For example there was a girl who could staple things. Yep, I am not joking. Soon enough Boomer yelled out my name and I stepped forward. I waved to Layla and the rest of the guys who were watching from the bleachers.

"So what's your power, Miss Walters?"

"If I touch someone I have their power."

"Okay then, show me some of your powers." I then proceeded to teleport from one end of the gym to the other. Then I flew back and turned my self invisible. I reappeared and threw fire from my right hand and ice from my left. I ended by moving Boomer down from his high chair touching his hand and shouting with his sonic boom voice.

"Very impressive. HERO," nodded Coach Boomer.

"Well done, that was great," babbled Ethan. I just smiled and asked when lunch was because I was hungry. Luckily it was next and we all proceeded to the lunch room. As we entered and got our food I noticed a boy who was hunched over his lunch with smoke actually rising out of him. Weird. We were just going to sit down when Principal Powers stopped me. The others left saying they were going to get a table.

"So how are you finding Sky High, Miss Walters," she asked sincerely.

"It's going fantastically. I'm in Hero class and I think I've made some new friends." I replied.

As we chatted I watched as Will and the others approached the guy with who was emitting smoke. That must be their friend, I thought absentmindedly. I couldn't see his face but I could tell that he wanted to be left alone since he proceeded to set fire to all the chairs around him as the gang tried to sit down. I made a mental note not to cross this guy. The others found another table to sit on and after Powers had finished with me I went to go and sit with them. As I passed smoke boy, I realised too late that his bag was on the floor. Now you'd think since I have superpowers and everything that I would have been able to stop myself but unfortunately that didn't really occur to me while I fell to the ground. Now you'd also think that it would just be quite embarrassing but no, I guess this wasn't going to be a good day, because my lunch just landed right in smoke boys lap.

"What the hell is wrong with you," he growled. That pissed me off a bit. I had just fallen and could have hurt myself – I didn't but he didn't know that – and he just shouts at me. I was all ready to apologise but why should I, his bag was in the way.

So instead I, lying on the floor in all my splendour, said, "Maybe you should watch where you put your stuff". I started to get up fully prepared to face the wrath on this guy. I looked up into a pair of smoky brown eyes, familiar eyes.

"Warren, is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Warren, is that you?"

"Do I know you," he asked suspiciously and his eyes screwed up like he was trying to figure out who I was.

"It's me"

"Wait a minute. Kaia is that you." I nodded. I should have known that Warren would go here. He had been my best friend when we were younger but when his dad went evil, his mum and he moved to America. We didn't part on the best of terms. You see I had the hugest thing for him and I told him and he didn't feel the same way, plus he was kind of screwed up about his dad. I was crushed but I got over it, I just never expected to see him again.

"Kaia, what the hell are you doing here. Do you have powers?" he asked

"Hi to you too. And duh of course I have powers otherwise I wouldn't be here dumbass."

As we talked I saw the gang with confused looks on their faces. Maybe they were wondering how the new girl was talking to Warren and not getting fried, because judging by how Warren had changed it seemed a distinct possibility that no one would randomly go and talk to him without getting burnt.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Ethan. Stupid question, for a nerdy looking guy he didn't seem to be too smart.

"Yeah, Warren and I used to be friends," I said emphasising the past tense which, I saw triumphantly, made him look down sheepishly. I then turned my back on them and went and sat down at the table and ate my lunch. The food was pretty good especially compared with my old canteen –seriously my friends found a piece of string in her cake once. The others, except Warren soon followed. I think Warren wanted to come over but he didn't.

I got up from the table a bit earlier than everyone else because I needed to get my timetable from the school office. As I was leaving I felt an arm snake around my waist. I turned round looking for the guy who was dumb enough to do this when I really wasn't in the mood. I was quite surprised to see that the arm was stretched out to the other end of the room and it was attached to a cute but cocky looking guy. Okay no matter how good looking someone is they cannot do that to me – hey I don't discriminate. So then I touched his arm which he thought meant I like him – gross – but I was just getting his power and then I grabbed his arm, unwound it from my waist and placed into the garbage can.

I did before he even noticed and said, "Touch me again and it'll be a lot worse".

Then I made my grand exit looking at the floor because A) I didn't want to fall and ruin my dramatic exit and B) I'd already fallen once today and I wasn't sure whether my but could take any more floor contact.

_Warren's point of view_

_Whoa! When did Kaia get an attitude? I guess she's all grown up and let me say that she's grown up in more ways than one. She's become hot. No wonder that moron Lash tried it on with her. I don't get why they let him and Speed out of prison. Damn, I can't believe that Kai's here. I realised that I didn't even ask her what her power is. I just spaced out when I was talking to her. I better talk to her; she seemed a bit pissed at me. Well that's understandable if you consider how I just rejected her. It was cruel._

_I was thinking about Kaia when Shana walked in draped across Hector. I forgot about Kaia for a moment while I melted my lunch tray. What the fuck does she see in him? I can't believe she did that to me. Okay, I didn't love her or anything but it's still a crap thing to do. I was ready to roast him but Will stopped me and told me that if I did that, it would make things worse. I argued that it would make me feel a helluva lot better but Will used his super strength to stop. Why did I have to have such caring friends?_

_As I simmered down my thoughts drifted back to Kaia. Had she missed me because I did miss her not that I'd admit it? I wondered how she was. I realised I would have to talk to her soon. Great! I could just imagine how awkward and weird that was going to be. What was I going to say to her?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaia's character may seem different from the first chapter but it's because I wanted to make her less mary-sueish. I hope I have succeeded. Just so you know this is my first ever fanfic so don't be too harsh with the reviews which I'm sure you will submit.  **

**Thank you to my reviewers: AnnaLesa and ****PyroGurl313**

The rest of the day went smoothly, well not exactly. I guess seeing Warren after so long had affected me more than I realised. Why, I asked, does he have to still be so gorgeous? I found that I wasn't really listening to Medulla's lecture about the dangers of freeze rays. Do you think it matters? Instead, I spent my time just watching Warren. When did he grow his hair out, I wondered, the red streaks suit him. I mentally slapped myself. Why was I obsessing over him? He had rejected me and I was over him. Right? I guess that mental slap hadn't done the trick so then I actually slapped myself. I did it as discreetly as possible, hopefully no one would notice.

A jolt to the head must have worked since I could then concentrate on the class. When the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the door. I needed to keep some distance from him until I could get my game face on.

"Kaia…" I heard Warren's voice call out. Shit. I did not want to talk to him. I could not especially now he had said my name in that deep, sexy way of his. Ugh. I needed to get away fast, so I teleported outside the school where I was meeting Layla and Magenta.

"Hey guys," I called out brightly as I approached the two girls.

"Hey, Kaia. So did you enjoy your first day at Sky High." asked Layla. Hmmm, well it hadn't been all bad.

"It was interesting," I said diplomatically.

"Man, that was so funny what you did to Lash at lunch." laughed Magenta and we all joined him as we spotted Lash on the other side of the grass. He caught my eye, I gave him a wave and he scowled.

"He seems pretty mad," said Layla with a touch of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry. He really doesn't scare me."

"So anyway, what's with you and Warren" questioned Magenta. My smile went. Should I tell them? It was kind of embarrassing. I looked at them. They seemed trustworthy enough.

"Warren and I lived next door to each all our lives. We were best friends and me being the stupid idiot that I am, I fell for him. I didn't tell him because I thought it would ruin our friendship. When we were 13 Warren's dad went evil. I never liked him. Warren was really messed up and so was his mum and I don't think they could handle living in the house anymore so that's when they decided to move to America. I guess it was for the best since Warren seems happier. But anyway the day they were leaving, I told Warren how I felt and he told me he didn't feel the same way. I guess I already knew that deep inside but couldn't admit it. That day I realised I had to grow up, so I did. I got over him and seeing him again proved that I'm okay. _(I'm such a liar) _And that's about it." I finished out of breath. God, I'm so weird, telling these people my life story.

"Wow" was all Magenta said. Yep.

"So, now that you know my darkest secret. What about you guys?" I asked. They both shrugged and looked thoughtful until Layla blurted out that she was scared of heights. Not a great secret but I was going to take what I got. Then we got on the flying bus. The ride is pretty fun in a terrifying way.

_After the bell rang I hurried after Kaia, get it over and done with, but she didn't seem to hear me calling out her name. Selective hearing, she used to call it. Then she disappeared, maybe that was her power. I walked outside, it would have to wait until tomorrow. As I left the building I saw her talking to Layla and Magenta. Figures, she always made friends easily. I was always the loner, still am come to think of it. As I was approaching her I caught a snippet of their conversation._

"…_day they were leaving, I told Warren how I felt and he told me he didn't feel the same way. I guess I already knew that deep inside but couldn't admit it. That day I realised I had to grow up, so I did. I got over him and seeing him again proved that I'm okay…" I stopped in my tracks. This wasn't the right time. I'd talk to her tomorrow. I walked off with the strange urge to set fire to something. Not that unusual but there's normally a reason for it._

The next day I woke up in a good mood. I wasn't going to let anyone, especially a certain dark haired boy named Warren, ruin my day. I wore a black halter neck with a denim skirt which showed off my legs, one of my best assets. It wouldn't do any harm to show Warren what he had missed.

I met Layla, Will and Zach at the bus stop. When we got to Sky High I noticed Warren, I think he might have been waiting for me. I saw him look appreciatively at my choice of outfit. Score! I just ignored him; he would have to come to me.

"Kaia, can I talk to you" he said.

"Uh not really. I'm a bit busy, maybe later." I replied.

"I need to talk to you now."

"Fine, but only if you say pretty please with a cherry on top" I said sweetly. At this, Zach sniggered and Warren silenced him with a death glare.

"Kaia" He used his annoyed voice.

"Okay, then let's go." I relented and walked away with him.

**Okay the 'talk' will come in the next chapter. Please review even if its just to say that you read it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, I would like to say that I'm really sorry that I took me so long to update, it's because I went to Germany and then I worked really hard on this chapter so it took me longer than normal. In this chapter, although Warren may seem out of character, it's because I'm trying to make him less one-dimensional than he was in the movie. I really hope you enjoy!**

I followed Warren into an empty classroom and we sat down at two desks. On the blackboard was a drawing of some superhero and out of the window I could see a few clouds moving lazily across the blue sky.

"Lovely weather we're having," I said in a desperate attempt to delay the inevitable.

"Kaia, just listen to me," he said back, clearly unimpressed. I remembered the last time we spoke in England and my head shot up. Why should I be nervous? So I looked him square in the eye.

"Ok. Talk."

He seemed unsettled by my change of attitude.

"Well … I wanted to talk to you about…," he faltered, showings signs of uncertainty.

"_Well … I wanted to talk to you about…," I trailed off. How was I supposed to say this? I hadn't really figured out what to say, I had been more preoccupied with how to get her to talk to me. I had never been good with words and I needed to say this in the right way because Kaia could be over-sensitive sometimes. Taking the advice of the NIKE slogan I told myself to Just Do It._

"_Kaia, I think I owe you an apology and an explanation about what happened all those years ago…"_

"_Yeah I think…"_

"_Let me finish, before you say anything," I interrupted and she quietened which either meant that she wanted to hear what I was going to say or I had pissed her off. Oh shit. I took a deep breath._

"_That period of my life was basically a disaster and it was really hard for me. It really messed me up and I think that I'm still not totally over it. I shut everyone out because I couldn't deal but you stuck by me. But when you told me how you felt, in my twisted mind it meant that you weren't really my friend. You were completely honest with your feelings and I cruelly dismissed them. _(She blushed at that point) _I couldn't handle it. I really didn't feel the same way but I shouldn't have been so brutal. You were the only person except for my mom who was there for me through it all and I never thanked you. When we left and I started moving on, I realised what a huge mistake I had made. I had hurt you badly and lost the best friend I've ever had in the process."_

"_Why didn't you write or call?" she asked sadly._

"_I know that I should have, and you won't believe the amount of unfinished letters I have and the number of times I started dialling the phone but when it came to it I was too ashamed, too much of a coward. It also reminded me of a really painful time in my life. But then you came here and it was like I finally got a chance to make things right. Yesterday when I saw you, I understood that I should have made it right a long time ago because I lost a great friend. I know it's too little too late and I don't expect you to forgive me but I wanted you to know why…I'm sorry." I finished and looked at her. She turned her head away with an unreadable expression on her face._

"I'm sorry". As he stopped, so many questions erupted into my mind. Was he being sincere? I immediately knew the answer to that question was yes? Warren wouldn't open up like that unless he really meant it. I already had an idea of why he had been such a jerk but still, did it excuse him from hurting me so much? As for not contacting me, could Warren Peace really have been scared. It would be a big risk forgiving him, but was he worth it? He seemed really sorry but I realised I had no clue what to do. I would have to be diplomatic.

"Warren, after listening to you I just don't know what to say. I need some time to figure out what I think and I don't know how long I'll be. Is that alright?"

He seemed a bit upset but agreed. So I gathered my bag and walked out of the classroom leaving him sitting there. I felt kind of guilty but I didn't know why.

I had decided to concentrate on my lessons today but it was really hard. I managed to build a freeze ray in Medulla's class but when we got to Hero History I couldn't keep it up. I have a really short attention span. But I'm sure that anyone would drift away if they had something more important than the history of capes to think about, and I definitely fitted into that category. I spent the rest of the day thinking over the situation.

Layla must have noticed that I was a bit subdued because at the bus stop she asked, "Kaia, are you okay, you seem a bit anxious." I told her and Magenta about my circumstances because I wanted some help and because I'm pretty much an open book, sometimes to a fault. It made me feel better to discuss the dilemma with someone but they couldn't make the decision for me. I would have to do that all on my own. Lucky me. It stayed in my mind all day and at around ten that evening, when I was getting ready for bed I felt that I had made the right decision. I would just have to wait until tomorrow to see if Warren was okay with it.

The next day I spent less time deciding what I was going to wear. I just put on some khaki combats and a black vest top. I went downstairs and had breakfast with my parents. When it was time to go I waved goodbye to them and grabbed a muffin in case I got hungry. I saw Will and Layla at the bus stop.

"So do you know what you're going to do?" asked Will. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Layla

"I'm sorry. I find it really hard to keep secrets from him," apologised Layla. Will blushed and kissed Layla.

I laughed at the cuteness of the couple and said, "It's okay, just don't do it again."

"So have you decided what you'll say?" asked Layla

"Yeah, I think so." Then the bus came and we made our way to school.

When we got there I approached Warren and we went back to the same classroom that we were in yesterday. I didn't feel bad about interrupting him as he had only been reading a book. As we sat down I saw that someone had draw a moustache and freaky glasses on the superhero that was on the blackboard. It made me smile and I hoped it was a good omen. Warren, though trying to hide it, was really eager to hear what I had to say.

"Okay, I thought a lot about everything you said yesterday and I decided that I forgive you. I know you think you don't deserve it but I think you do. I understand why you said those things to me and why you didn't call. Warren, you weren't the only one who lost a best friend that year. As for being friends, again, I think I'm going to need time to rebuild our friendship and I don't know whether it'll ever get back to being to what it was. I do want to be friends with you because, believe it or not, you are a great guy but **I** also matter so you're going to have to show me that you can be trusted again. So what do you think?"

He seemed surprised with what I had to say. But I knew that I had meant what I said. I did want to be Warren's friend again but I doubted whether we could go back to how it had been.

Suddenly, he spoke, "I think that's fair and don't worry you won't regret it." I gave him a smile which he returned. Who knows, maybe this would work out.

**So, I tried really hard so be nice with reviews.**

**Also I would like to thank my reviewers:**

AnnaLesa- Thanks for the tips, they helped me write this chappie

SLittleA – aww its so nice to get a good review.

Nelle07 – your review made me laugh

Angelnanoo – thank you for the nice review. it makes me feel good

PyroGurl313 – hope you enjoyed the talk

hanahana-chan – thank you for the sweet review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a nice long chapter for you. I know it took me long to write but I hope it was worth waiting for. Fanfiction wasn't letting me update but someone else helped me to discover a way around it. **

Walking down a hallway lined with rows of lockers, we reached a point where the hallway branched off and as Warren moved in one direction I became conscious of the fact that I didn't know where to go. I would have asked someone else but since the hallway was empty I only had one option.

" Warren, where are the art studios?" He turned around with a small smile on his face.

"Come on, I'll show you. I have Art next too."

I followed Warren to the art studio where I was immediately accosted by the zany and very friendly art teacher, Mrs Hill.

"Kaia Walters, I presume. Hello, I'm Mrs Hill and welcome to Art at Sky High. I'm sure you'll just love it. I mean, I just love it and I know you will too. Won't she just love it, Mr Peace?" she said looking at Warren and pausing for breath. Were all the teachers here freaks, first Boomer, then Medulla and now this?

I smiled and said, masking my sarcasm, "Yes, I'm sure I will – what's the word – love it." Mrs Hill seemed satisfied with that and moved to her desk. I saw Warren stifle a laugh and glared at him. You see, I hate art, and Warren knows it. I absolutely suck at it. I draw like a six year old, no wait, that's insulting to six year olds. So anyway I sat down at one of the paint spattered tables and waited for the fun to begin.

"Now today, class, marks the very first art of lesson of the year. And you know what that means: portraits and figure drawings!" She spoke as if it was the highlight of her year. Maybe it was.

"This year, I've decided to shake things up a little," as she said this, her eyebrows wiggled making me shudder, "Instead of drawing yourselves, you will work in pairs and draw each other."

Oh great, now I can make someone hate me by drawing them as a blob.

"You will need one facial drawing and one full body figure drawing," a few boys laughed at this and Lash winked at me suggestively. Eww.

"And finally, in the figure drawing, to inject a little creativity, I want you to come up with a costume for your partner." Doesn't this woman realise that I have no imagination?

As she stopped talking the class erupted with a flurry of activity as people chose their partners. All my friends seemed to be paired off already: Will and Layla; Zach and Magenta; Ethan and this girl called Meg, which just left me. But not for long, I saw, as I spotted Lash striding purposefully towards me. As tempting as it was to make Lash look like a blob, I simply couldn't stand him. I looked around, frantically searching for someone, anyone, to be my partner. My eyes landed on Warren. Well, I guess beggars can't be choosers. I dashed over to him and linked my arm through his.

"Hey partner."

_"Hey partner," Kais said linking arms with me. Wait a minute, did she really want to be my partner? The penny dropped as Lash approached s. _

_"Hey Kaia, it's your lucky day because you get to be my partner," he drawled. Idiot. _

_"Oh I'm really sorry Lash – no wait – I'm not but Warren already asked me." _

_ I laughed as Lash walked away, rejected. _

_We sat back down at the table and I asked, "So remind me again, when exactly did **I **ask you to be my partner, because I don't recall – _

_"If you want I can find someone else, I'm sure Lash is still free." _

_"No, no, we're partners. Besides, I couldn't pass up an opportunity to work with Little Miss Picasso" _

_She narrowed her eyes and said, "Ha ha, Warren, very funny." _

After finding my partner we spent the lesson beginning our sketches. One person drew while the other was still for fifteen minutes and then we swapped. Apart from the whole having to draw thing it was fun. Next the gang and I had German. That lesson, I was looking forward to since languages, unlike drawing, were my forte. The lesson went well especially as I seemed to impress the teacher with my knowledge of German. Well I had been learning it for a lot longer than the other students, plus I'm a kind of a show off in that way. But if you've got flaunt it, that's what I say. Well after German, it was lunch which I was glad about since I was hungry. We all sat down at our table, even Warren which was not a common occurrence apparently.

" Warren, why are you sitting here, you never sit here." said Zach with his usual aplomb. Warren didn't say anything but judging from the look on his face, which Zach was oblivious to, it looked like he wanted to roast Zach.

"Oww, what was that for," yelped Zach, clutching his foot. I looked towards Warren who had a surprised expression on his face. He hadn't done it. Then I saw Magenta with smug grin on her face, she had kicked him. We all just burst out laughing which eased the tension.

"So anyway, I was wondering why you guys only started German this year. Did they just bring it in or what?" I questioned curiously.

"Actually, after everything that happened at Homecoming last year, the school decided that they were putting too much emphasis on powers. They introduced all the subjects that normal schools have on top of all the hero classes. They don't want to put all the pressure on us that they did before." explained Ethan.

"Basically, they think we're won't turn into psychos like Sue Tenny, if they do that." commented Magenta.

Okay then.

Two weeks past, school was going well and things with Warren were falling back to normal. It was alarming how quickly this was happening but I trusted myself to reign myself in before I fell back into my old feelings. We were all in our homeroom one Friday morning. Layla, Magenta and I were discussing last night's Hero History homework. Okay fine, it was more like Magenta and I were copying Layla's homework with her telling us off but hey we can't help it if Hero History is boring. So as we were doing that, while listening to Layla's rants about how we were only cheating ourselves, Warren came up to me.

"Kaia, if you're free tonight, you and your parents are invited to dinner. It's nothing fancy but my mum wants to see you."

Oh yeah, I completely forgot about Sarah Peace a.k.a Warren's mum. She was like a second mum to me and I doubted whether Warren knew that I had kept in touch with her after they left. Of course, I wanted to see her. I hadn't told her about moving here, it was a surprise, but she did know about my powers.

"Yeah, I'll definitely come. But my parents are busy tonight so I guess your stuck with little old me," I said, looking forward to it.

"That's great," he said with a smile.

Later at lunch, Zach sat down, between Warren and Will, with excitement on his face.

"Guess what guys. Save the Citizen's back," he blurted before anyone had a chance to guess.

"What's that?" I asked, clueless.

"It's only the coolest game ever!" replied Zach.

"Thanks for the great explanation Zach," I said.

"Sorry. Well, Save the Citizen is a game we play in P.E. It would have started at the beginning of the year but the floor needed repairing." Will looked down sheepishly as Zach said this. "Basically there is an arena and two teams of two compete against each other using their powers. One team is Villains and the other Heroes. There's a dummy that is suspended over a crusher and the heroes try to save the dummy and the villains have to stop them." Zach explained properly.

"It usually ends up with the big powers battling each other" said Magenta, "but it's still entertaining to watch."

"Sounds like fun" I said, that is if your kind of fun was watching a power frenzy of people getting their asses kicked. Luckily that was my sort of fun.

"Yeah, and you're looking at the current reigning champions," said Zach proudly, draping one arm each over Will and Warren. Will proceeded to blush while Warren forcefully removed Zach's hand from his shoulders. I smiled, I was going to enjoy watching this.

So after lunch we all filed into the gym and sat down in the bleachers, all except Warren and Will who were suiting up ready for the first round.

"Welcome back to Save the Citizen," Boomer boomed, " Here we have our two reigning title holders Will Stronghold and Warren Peace." The audience exploded with a huge cheer. I joined in.

"Do you want to be heroes or villains?" enquired Boomer.

"Heroes," they answered simultaneously.

"And who will be your first victims?" said Boomer with a disturbing hint of glee in his voice.

They chose and the game began. It was fascinating. I never realised how good Warren and Will were. They were just so powerful. They easily beat every opponent. Magenta had been right, it was amazing to watch them. They were fair when choosing their opponents. If someone had a weaker power they would usually put them in a pair with someone strong. But they also fought teams of really powerful players. Will and Warren worked together to disarm their enemies effectively and rescue the citizen quickly. It was weird to see Warren blasting people with fire. This was the first time I had seen him in action and the raw energy that he seemed to emanate was admittedly a little scary.

_As the buzzer sounded signalling the end of this round and another victory for us, I moved to the sidelines and took a swig of water. _

_Will joined me after a few seconds, he had been helping the other guy up. _

_"You pick next. It's your turn," he said _

_"Sure, whatever." _

_I scanned the crowd, a plan formulating in my mind. _

_"We pick Walters and Williams" _

_Kaia and Layla looked up with equally surprised faces. Will, however, had a look of pure horror on his face. _

_"She's gonna kill me for making her do this," he groaned. I laughed. Will was so whipped. _

_The two girls cam down and I could hear them protesting to Boomer but he was having none of it. So they grudgingly put their armour on and came up to us. They were both staring daggers at us. _

_"You're just loving this aren't you," Kai said witheringly to me. I nodded and grinned. _

_"Don't worry, we'll go easy on you," offered Will. _

_"No way," objected Layla. _

_"Yeah, we do this fair and square," agreed Kaia. _

_We shook hands and made our way to the our ends of the arena. _

_"Peace and Stronghold: Heroes. Williams and Walters: Villains. Let the games begin," shouted Boomer and with that the buzzer rang. _

"Layla, we have to stop Warren and Will from getting the dummy. Right?" I asked nervously.

"Right," she said anxiously.

I gulped, "We can do this, Layla."

"Uh huh," she said without even a shred of confidence in her voice.

We knew they wouldn't intentionally injure us, but after hearing Zach spend the whole of lunch telling me horror stories about all the people Warren and Will had sent to the nurse, you couldn't blame me for being scared.

The buzzer sounded and everything appeared to speed up. I thanked God that I wasn't playing against Speed, imagine how bad that would be. Will and Warren sprang into action. It seemed that they had a plan. Why hadn't I thought to make one? Warren immediately started with an onslaught of fireballs. I yelped and turned invisible. I know – I'm a coward. I saw Layla attack Will with vines and tie him up. I felt better until I saw that Will was breaking through his chains easily due to his super strength. I turned visible again, not wanting to be spineless.

Okay, think Kaia. What stops fire? Ice!

In the midst of all the fire, I started shooting ice. I hit Warren and he froze solid. Woo!

"Oh crap," I whimpered as Warren melted the ice. Okay. Ice equals bad idea.

I racked my brain for other ideas. What was that saying? Fight fire with fire. Well I would have tried anything at that point. I fiercely returned each of Warren's flame balls with one of my own and I think I was doing rather well against him. I turned to see Layla and Will battling it out. Will seemed to have forgotten that it was his precious girlfriend and that suited Layla fine. She created mighty oak trees to obstruct Will but he managed to destroy them. He leaped up – I forgot that he could fly. He was going to get the citizen. I sent a gust of wind in his direction just as one of Warren mini blazes hit me square in the chest. I fell down just in time to see that the wind had missed Will and he had saved the citizen. The buzzer sounded cementing our loss.

"Heroes win again," said Boomer stating the obvious.

"You okay?" asked Warren as he helped me up.

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Sorry," he apologised.

"I was only kidding. Well done, you guys were great."

"You weren't so bad yourself. So you up for a rematch?" he requested.

"Hell, yeah. Let me just discuss a plan with my partner. I can't let you beat me again."

"Three words: You're going down," he challenged.

I stuck out my tongue – childish yet effective.

I walked over to Layla and we created a plan while Warren informed Will and Boomer of the rematch.

"Rematch. Peace and Stronghold: Heroes. Williams and Walters: Villains." Boomer stated.

The buzzer sounded and once again everything happened rapidly but we were ready for it. Layla bombarded them with apples as a distraction as I ran over to the citizen and created a cage formulated from electricity. It crackled menacingly and it was blatant that anyone who touched it would receive a bad shock. Warren soon twigged that I had done this. They ran over and saw that Will's power was useless against the cage and so was Warren's as we found out after he unsuccessfully tried to demolish it with fire. Then they had another thought. If I was down then maybe the cage would go too. I didn't know whether it was true or not but I wasn't going to find out. As Warren flamed up I made a dark rain cloud above his head and let rip. He was drenched within a few seconds and because he was so wet the fire wouldn't start. He couldn't even dry himself off with his power because the rain just wasn't letting up. With Warren out of commission I ran over to help Layla. Layla grew another tree – this time a redwood. She grew it directly under Will so that he ended up hanging on it as it rose steadily into the air. So that he couldn't fly and to keep Warren away I sent a hurricane level wind in the other direction, blowing away from the citizen.

Once that was done, I got my breath back as I saw the clock ticking down with five seconds to go.

"5…4…3…2…1…Villains win and we have our new champions. Kaia Walters and Layla Williams." said Boomer with an amazed face.

"I can't believe you beat them. Yo, that was wicked with the electricity cage," cried Zach as we walked to the school bus.

"Thank you, thank you very much," I said Elvis style.

I don't think it had registered yet that Layla and I had just won. People that I didn't even know just came up to us and congratulated us. Warren and Will weren't too miffed and they were gracious losers. We boarded the bus and I sat next to Warren. We were going straight to his house and I was getting more and more exited to see his mum again. The bus did its usual rollercoaster ride through the air and Warren and I got off at his stop. We walked through a nice looking neighbourhood until we came to his house. It looked the same as all the other houses here but had a big 3 on the door. Warren opened the door using his key and let us in.

**Thank to my reviewers. You guys are great. **

**SLittleA – I totally agree that Warren is much hotter in 3D. Thanks **

**PyroGurl313 – Thanks for the review. hope you liked this chapter. **

**Nelle07 – thanks for the review. this chapter is my longest just for you. there will definitely be some romance. hopefully soon. **

**SkyHighSuperChic – Thank you so much. This is the best review I have ever received. You officially rock! I hope you like this. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We entered and Warren shut the door with a bang.

"Is that you Warren?" I heard a voice call out.

"Who else would it be," he replied.

"Did you bring her?" the voice said, ignoring Warren's comment.

"I'm here," I answered. At the moment, Sarah came into view.

"Kaia," she practically screamed. She came at me and enveloped in a big hug. For a woman who was so petite she had a surprising amount of strength. But that wasn't her power. No, Sarah Peace had super hearing. She couldn't just hear through walls and stuff but she could hear heartbeats. That was probably why she worked as a nurse. She could also hear lies, which was why I never bothered lying to her – she could see through it immediately.

"How are you? Why didn't you tell me you were here? You look amazing," she babbled.

"I'm good. I wanted it to be a surprise and thanks." I said in response to her.

As Warren went upstairs, leaving us alone, she led me into their kitchen/dining room where she put the kettle on. She poured tea for the both of us and brought the two steaming mugs to the table. While we drank our tea we had a catch up. Sarah wanted to know how my parents were and what I had been up to in the past few years and I was anxious to find out how she had coped with the whole Baron Battle thing. We talked for ages, about anything and everything that had happened in the years since we had seen each other.

"…so, you can imagine how worried I was when I heard that everyone had been turned into babies. They told me that I had to go help the doctors check that there were no lasting side effects and I got there just in time to see the Commander and Jetstream as babies. That was an interesting experience, let me tell you." said Sarah

We laughed and I looked at my watch.

"Oh my god, we've been talking for nearly an hour and a half," I stated.

"Yeah, you must be getting hungry."

My stomach answered by emitting a slow rumble.

"So what are we having," I asked.

"Chinese food, which I hope is still your favourite. You can go pick it up with Warren."

I smiled, "Yep, it's still my favourite." and I went upstairs.

I knocked on Warren's door and he opened it wearing no shirt. I tell you any thoughts of hunger flew out of my mind. Let's just say that puberty had been good to him. If I wasn't such a great actress I would have been drooling by now.

"Come on we have to get the food because I'm hungry" I moaned.

"Okay, I'd better hurry; I know what can happen when you don't get food. Not a pretty sight."

I nodded because I knew it was true. I walked into his room as he looked for a shirt. He had a few posters of bands he liked and minimal pictures on his desk. There was one of him and his mum with a tear down one side representing where his dad used to stand. There was another that I recognised because I had a similar version at home. It was my thirteenth birthday party and the picture showed Warren giving me a piggyback ride.

That had been a great day, I reminisced. Hmm, I wondered, had Warren just put that picture out because I was coming over. But then I saw that it had the same amount of dust on it as everything around it suggesting that he always kept it there. It made me feel good. I turned round to catch one last glimpse of his beautiful chest before it got hidden beneath a T-shirt.

"Let's go," he said.

_Warren's POV_

_I saw her looking at the picture from her birthday. That was so long ago and we had both changed a lot. No use dwelling on the past, I had learned that the hard way. I grabbed a T-shirt from the floor and put it on. _

"_Let's go," I said._

_We went down to my car and drove to the Paper Lantern. _

"_This is the Paper Lantern where I work but tonight's my night off. They have the best Chinese food, plus I get a discount."_

"_You cheapskate, but we didn't have to come here on your night off."_

"_Okay shall we go somewhere else," I proposed_

"_No way. How could you even suggest a travesty," she accused._

_I smirked._

_We got out of the car and I went up to the counter where Mama Chen, my boss, was waiting with our food. _

"_I've already ordered the food. I assume that you still have your usual." I guessed._

"_You know me too well," she smiled._

"_Mama Chen this is Kaia. Kaia this is my boss, Mama Chen," I introduced._

"_Nice to meet you," greeted Kaia. Mama Chen smiled in response._

"_Finally you have a girlfriend, Warren. She's a very pretty girl and she likes Chinese food so hang on to her," Mama Chen said in Chinese to me. Oh shit. I turned to Kaia who had a bemused expression on her face. _

_She picked up the bags from the counter and said to Mama Chen in fluent Chinese, "Thank you for the food, Mama Chen. But, by the way, Warren and I are just friends." and she walked out leaving Mama Chen looking surprised but impressed at the same time._

_I followed her out to see her leaning against the bonnet of my car._

"_So I guess those lessons that I made you take with me came in handy. I told you you'd thank me," she breezed._

Kaia's POV

I enjoyed explaining the incident at the Paper Lantern to Sarah who found it hilarious.

"She should know that Warren's never going to get a girlfriend being so moody," declared Sarah.

"Mum," he said in mock offence.

That episode at the Paper Lantern gave us something to talk about at dinner which was very delicious. Don't you just love Chinese food? Anyway, I had a great time and I was sad as the night drew to an end.

"Shall I drive you home," Warren offered.

"That's very nice of you but you do know that I can teleport," I explained slowly.

"Oh yeah," Warren realised. So then I teleported home and went straight to sleep. It had been a long day.

The weekend passed and Monday came, bringing school and another Art lesson with it. Our drawings were well underway and expected to be finished soon but my version of Warren made him look like human, pig and fish hybrid; not exactly the look I was going for. Warren's images of me, however, were still a mystery. I knew he could draw but he refused to show them to me claiming that they had to be finished before anyone could see them.

"Come on, please please please let me see them," I begged.

"You're pathetic, you know that and the answer is still no," said Warren.

After Art, we had Mad Science which was turning into one of my favourite subjects. We had learnt really amazing things such as how humans and superheroes genes differ. Okay, wait – maybe amazing isn't the right word – but I still found it interesting. At the moment we were studying the effect different chemicals have on humans and superheroes. Warren was my lab partner and we were just about to do an experiment.

"Shana, collect the Frytite, Gartin, Byrite and Haligomite test tubes from the cupboard and distribute them to each pair," instructed Medulla. As she got up I examined her. How Warren could have ever dated her, I don't know. She was pretty but she was boring, unoriginal and a bitch. She was nice sometimes, I mean no-one is completely evil, but she was only nice when she wanted something. I turned my attention back to the conversation Warren and I were having about ipod colour.

"… so as I was saying the red ones are really cool. They are cute and a part of the proceeds go to charity. I know black is your favourite colour but it's so boring an…," I trailed off as a wave of nausea hit me. It just came out of nowhere.

"Kaia, are you OK?" asked Warren, concern filling his big brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I brushed it off figuring it would pass.

But then it intensified, "No, I'm not, I think I'm going to puke." I cried and made for the door where I collided with Shana. All the test tubes went flying and Medulla immediately assured the students that the chemicals weren't dangerous to anyone.

Once Shana was sure that she was going to be fine she shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you. You freak!" I had no comeback, for the room had started spinning. Warren saw this and moved closer to me. Suddenly, everything went black.

This is not good, I thought.

_Warren's POV_

"_No, I'm not, I think I'm going to puke," she squeaked and got up dashing towards the door. She ran straight into Shana and the test tubes crashed to the floor spilling their contents. I laughed as I saw Shana freak out when she thought hat she would die because of the chemicals. But then I realised that there was still something wrong with Kaia, she looked really pale. I moved toward her just as she fainted. I sprinted and caught her in my arms._

"_I thought that the chemicals weren't dangerous," I barked at Medulla._

"_Th…They aren't. You'd better get her to the nurse Mr Peace," stammered Medulla._

"_Shall I take her," suggested Will, offering his super strength._

"_No, I've got her," I refused. I led her through the door carefully, manoeuvring us through so that her lolling head wouldn't hit the wall. I took her straight to Nurse Spex who kicked me out of her office as soon as I had put Kaia down on the couch. I stood outside worriedly and a few minutes later the gang joined me. Apparently, Medulla had cut class short to check whether any of the chemicals were actually hazardous. How could he allow that to happen? A few minutes passed and I heard voices from inside which told me that Kaia had woken up._

Kaia's POV

The last thing I remember was an angry Shana shouting at me. Had that been a dream, because it felt like I was waking up in my bed. I opened my eyes and took in the unfamiliar surroundings. It was obviously the nurse's office judging by the contents. The nurse bustled up to me when she saw I was awake.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Spex. I'm afraid you fainted," she stated the obvious.

"But I've never fainted before in my life. I feel absolutely fine now," I said truthfully, "Is there something wrong with me?" I asked quickly. Suddenly laser beams came from her eyes and fell onto my body. I flinched but it didn't hurt.

Using her X-ray vision she informed me that I had no broken bones.

"So why'd I faint?" I enquired.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. I'd like to take some blood; perhaps you are a little anaemic." she brainstormed. So she basically stuck a needle in my arm and took my precious blood. Why did she need so much? It's quite a weird experience watching the blood being drawn out of you.

"There you are, all done. You can go back to class and we should have the results soon," she said sticking a plain plaster on the mini wound.

"What, no Barbie," I gestured towards the plaster.

"I'm afraid not but you can have a lollipop," she said holding out a tub of lollipops. I took one, not wanting to turn down free sweets and thanked her for the lollipop and for helping me.

I walked out the door to find Warren, Will, Layla, Magenta, Ethan and Zach all waiting for with worried expressions. I burst out laughing as I realised how I must have looked: all smiley with a lollipop in my mouth compared to their sombre expressions. No-one else seemed to notice this so my laughter just echoed emptily in the halls.

"Guys, stop being such drama queens. I'm fine. I just fainted," I admonished.

"So what did the nurse say," Layla asked concernedly.

"Nothing. She couldn't find anything but she took some blood to be sure." I responded. That seemed to reassure them and we walked off. The boys went ahead while I fell into step between Magenta and Layla.

"You should have seen it, Kaia, he just swooped in and caught you," described Magenta.

"It was really sweet," agreed Layla.

"Damn, I can't believe I missed it: my very own pyro in shining armour," I cursed.

When I got home that day and told my parents about fainting they reacted in the expected manner.

"And you're sure the science teacher said that they weren't dangerous," clucked my mum.

"Yes, mother," I repeated. After a million more questions she finally seemed satisfied and went away. Now you'd think that fainting would be a draining experience and that I would just want to go to sleep, but you'd be wrong. I felt fine, great in fact. It seemed that fainting hadn't really affected me. Weird?

The next day I went to school. I think the gang had expected me to stay off sick or something like that.

"I told you already that I'm fine and if I have to say it one more time you will pay," I said to their fretful looks. They went back to normal after that. During break, my paths crossed with Shana Frost.

"Oh look who it is. You are such an attention seeker. First you pretend to faint and now - I mean look at that outfit," said Shana attempting to insult me.

"Shana, don't hate me because I'm beautiful. Hate me because your boyfriend thinks I am," I quipped winking at Hector, her boyfriend, who was standing nearby, knowing that this would drive her mad. I walked off.

"You bitch," she screamed and froze me. Now that made me mad. I used Warren's tactic and melted myself using fire-power.

"No, Shana, you are the bitch and a coward for that matter. I mean freezing someone when their back is turned, how much more pathetic can you get." I spoke calmly and quietly but there was pure venom dripping off every word I said. Then she tried to hit me with some more ice balls which I melted before they got close enough to do any damage. I then tied her up with vines to keep her occupied. I stepped back in order to survey my handiwork when I bumped into someone. I turned around and looked up into the disappointed eyes of Principal Powers.

"Detention," she said simply.

I was led into the detention room and told by Principal Powers that the school does not condone fighting. I thought it was better not to bring up 'Save the citizen'. Not exactly the right time. She also informed me that the detention room neutralised all powers. I looked around the white room and then at the other occupants. It was only Speed and Lash, who were apparently permanent fixture here, and me. Lash's eyes lit up as he saw me enter the room. I sat down, resigned to my misery. A few minutes later, Principal Powers opened the door with Shana behind her who was complaining.

"But Principal Powers, she attacked me for no reason," she whined.

"Miss Frost, you and I both know that is not true." said Powers. Shana glared at me and sat down, as Principal Powers walked out.

Lash saw this as his cue and moved to my table.

"So, I hear you got detention just to be close to me," he surmised.

"And where did you hear that Lash, your own twisted brain," I said back.

"She's such a slut. She's going after you, Warren and my boyfriend," commented Shana.

"I'm hurt, Kaia," said Lash.

"Oh shut up. Firstly Warren and I are just friends, secondly I'm no man stealer and lastly, haven't I made it obvious that I am in no way interested in Lash."

"Be careful with what you say, your powers won't work in here and there's three of us and only one of you," threatened Lash.

"You wouldn't dare," I retorted.

"Oh, I would," answered Lash. I looked up. Shana and Speed had also come up to the table effectively surrounding me. I thought about this, I could probably take Shana and maybe Lash but Speed no way. Plus I couldn't hold them off at the same time. Admittedly, it was scary but then I got angry.

"You idiots do not scare me." I said.

"Are you sure about that?" questioned Shana. I was really pissed off by now. Lash stretched his arm out and stroked my hair. That was it.

I stood up and roared, "Get the hell away from me!" They shrank back looking at me as if I was a freak. I looked down, my hands had flamed up. How could this have happened? I stared up in amazement to see Principal Powers in the doorway looking shocked.

"What is going on in here?" she asked directing the question towards me.

UH OH

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**softballgurl9203**** – thanx for the review, your use of capitals in your review made me feel happy.**

**PyroGurl313**** – thank, yeah I thought it would be more realistic if they didn't win straight away.**

**Nelle07**** – yay thanx.**

**Midnight226**** – thank you**

**Anime-Kunoichi**** – thank u for luvin my stori.  
**

**Come on people please review. I don't care wether it's just to say you readmy story. This is my first fanfic so I really don't care if there is no constructive criticism because I like getting review just telling me that you enjoyed it. So please review.**

**Love LK**

**PS. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in while and I won't be able to to update the next chapter for some time either. I've got stupid year 10 exams. Curse school! ******


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I said that I won't be able to update in a while so i won't after this chapter but I was writing my fanfic when I was meant to be revising. I know, very bad. So here's Chapter &**

"What is going on here," questioned Principal Powers. I didn't answer; I was in too much shock.

"Kaia, how did you do this?" she tried a different question.

"I…I…don't know," I stammered.

"Mr Daniels, Mr Mathews, Miss Frost?" she asked turning toward the others.

"We weren't doing anything and suddenly she just caught fire," said Shana taking the lead.

"Right, you three are free to go. Miss Walters stay behind, please," Powers instructed. The other three dawdled trying to find out what she was going to say to me, but she didn't speak until they had all left the room. I, meanwhile, was racking my brains for ideas as to why I could use my powers in here.

"Maybe, the neutraliser is broken," I put forward. She nodded and attempted to use her own power.

"Comets Away," she cried with a flourish. Nothing happened. It would have been funny if I wasn't so anxious.

"Well, I guess that's not the answer." I declared.

"Perhaps, it was not functioning at the time. Can you try to use your one of your powers again, Miss Walters," she told me.

I attempted to make a fireball and it worked just like normal. I then shot some ice out of my hand, teleported and even turned into a glowing guinea pig. It was easy. I changed back to normal and glanced at Principal Powers who was looking troubled.

"Do you have any idea why you can do this? This is the last time I'm going to ask you," said Principal Powers.

I didn't like her suspicious tone so I answered emotionlessly, "No, I have no clue why I can use my powers here."

"Well, you may go but I'll look it into it and hopefully we will have an answer soon."

I almost ran out of the room and teleported home.

When I told my parents about it, I could tell that they were worried even though they tried to hide it. They didn't even tell me off for getting detention. It must have been frustrating for them because they were humans so they could shed no light on why I could use my powers even with the neutraliser on. I went up to my room and called Warren.

"Hey, it's me, Kaia," I started.

"Hey, I see you survived detention," he chuckled.

"Warren, something happened," I said.

"What, are you okay? Did you faint again?" he asked his tone immediately becoming serious.

"Yeah, I'm fine and no I didn't faint," I assured him, touched by his concern.

"I don't know how and I don't know why but I can use my powers in the detention room. Principal Powers has no idea why and she seems to think there's something wrong with me. And I'm beginning to agree with her, I mean first I faint then I can do something no superhero has done before. Maybe there is something wrong with me," I babbled revealing my inner fears to him.

"Whoa, Kaia, first you need to relax. You and I both know that there's nothing wrong with you. Calm down. I'm sure there's a rational explanation for it. Stop worrying so much. They'll probably have an answer by the time we get to school tomorrow and then I can laugh at you for acting so paranoid," he said. I calmed down a bit after that.

"Thanks, Warren," I said gratefully.

"Anytime. Are you sure you're feeling better. Do you want me to come over?" he offered.

"As much as I would love that, I'm good now and I have a ton of work to do," I declined.

"Okay, see you tomorrow and call if you need anything," he said.

"Bye." I hung up.

I called Layla and Magenta and had similar conversations with them. They also didn't seem too worried and they offered to call the rest of the gang because I couldn't be bothered and was started to get tired at having to explain the whole situation over and over again.

The next day I walked into school feeling good. I left my dark brown hair out and was wearing a red vest top with jeans. I found Warren sitting under a tree reading a book.

"So, you feeling better?" he greeted me.

"The eyes are bright and the tail is bushy," I said stealing a line from my favourite programme, Veronica Mars.

"So what are you reading?" I asked, not bothering to wait for an answer, just grabbing his book.

"To Kill A Mockingbird. Warren, I don't believe you. How many time have you read this book?" I said incredulously.

"It's one of my favourites, why do you care how many times I've read it." he complained.

"Whatever." I said. The bell rang and we got up and walked into the building.

You know in movies and TV programmes where everybody was talking about this one person and then that person comes in and it's really obvious who everybody was talking about, well I never thought that it actually happened in the real world. Apparently it does, because when I walked in, I experienced that feeling. Everyone was looking at me and as I walked past I could hear whispers with my name being frequently mentioned.

"Wow, it's my very own freak show." I said.

"Come on it's not that bad," Warren tried to convince me. It didn't work. I figured that it must have been Shana who leaked my weirdness to the school. My suspicions were confirmed when we ran into her in the hallway.

"Oh Kaia, I'm sorry that I told everyone but don't you agree that they have right to know what they're going to school with," she said with no sincerity at all. It wasn't really upsetting me but it was beginning to irritate me and I was started to get cranky.

"Piss off, Shana." I growled

The rest of the day brought more whispers. Even the teachers looked at me weirdly, especially Medulla. It was really bugging me. My friends seemed to think I needed protection and I wasn't left alone all day. At lunch I couldn't handle it any longer.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm going to go and find Powers to see if she's figured this mess out." Layla got up to go with me.

"Alone." I commanded and she quickly sat back down.

I walked to her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called out and I entered. The entire room was white, it was exactly like the detention room. The only touch of colour came from two violet flowers in a white vase on her white desk.

"Ah, Miss Walters, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you found out anything. It's just, I would really like to know." I hoped.

"Unfortunately, we have no answers yet." We? Who's we?

"As soon as we know anything, we'll let you know," she promised, her tone softer than yesterday. I assumed she had realised that I was clueless about the incident.

I couldn't say anything to that so I just left. I returned to the others and shook my head.

"She said she doesn't know yet," I told them and they looked about as disappointed as I felt.

Each day I would go and ask Powers if she knew anything and she would say the same thing: that she was working on it. Finally, on Friday, she called me into her office. I felt relieved that she had found out what happened but now I was anxious to find out the reasons for the events of Tuesday. I brought Warren along with me for moral support.

"Hello, Miss Walters, come in. Mr Peace go back to class." Principal Powers said.

"Please, I'm going to tell him everything anyway," I implored and she let us both in. As we entered, I spotted my mum and dad sitting down on two chairs.

"Mum, dad, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we got a call from your school saying that we had to come down here because it was urgent." explained my dad. Urgent. Oh no, this had to be serious.

"I've got a disease haven't I?" I exclaimed getting more and more worked up by the second.

Principal Powers' eyes grew wide at my rather far-fetched suggestion.

"No, you don't have a disease, Kaia," she sounded caring, the most I'd ever seen her and this made me even more nervous.

"So what's the problem?"

"After researching over the past few days, Mr Medulla, Nurse Spex and I have collectively drawn to a conclusion," she waffled.

"Please, just get to the point," I interrupted.

"You see Kaia; we have determined that you are not a superhero."

I laughed, "What do you mean I'm not a superhero, of course I am. You've seen my powers."

"Let me explain," she said, "As you know there are two types of people in this world: humans and superheroes. I'm sure you know from your science lessons that superheroes carry a genetic characteristic which imbues them with different abilities." She paused to see if I was following. I nodded.

"Well after, the situation on Tuesday, we had your blood tested."

"Wait a minute, where'd you get my blo…" I stopped as I remembered Nurse Spex giving me a blood test on Monday.

"Your blood showed no signs of this genetic characteristic which defines superheroes."

"Your test must be wrong. I have powers; I must have the hero gene." I said not understanding why she didn't get it.

"We thought so too, but we tested the sample many times and came to the same conclusion."

"So if I don't have the gene then how do I have powers?" I asked, expecting her to be unable to answer. I was wrong.

"There are creatures that are called Sajnees and we think you are one of them."

"You think I'm a what," I cried, I didn't know anything about what she had just said but it sounded ominous.

"A Sajnee. They were a sub-species of human who developed a power but they retained their human genetic structure. They all have the same power which is ability absorption, like you. We didn't think anything of it when we saw your power because there are similar superhero powers and it was thought that Sajnees are extinct but now we think differently. The neutraliser does no affect you because they are very strong and only have one known weakness and you experienced first-hand what it can do."

"I did?" I said trying to recall when I had this experience.

"Yes, on Monday. Your fainting episode was the result of exposure to the chemical Byrite."

"But Mr Medulla said that it wasn't dangerous," Warren cut in.

"To superheroes and even normal humans the chemical has no effect but to Sajnees they can be fatal."

"You must be joking; it sounds like something from Superman."

"Actually the Superman story was based around these creatures but there are fundamental differences. Firstly, Sajnees are humans not from another planet. Secondly Byrite is a normal chemical not a radioactive rock. Also Sajnees were – are real creatures and Superman is a fictional character." she spoke slowly for my benefit.

"What does this mean? Is it dangerous?" I questioned and then a thought occurred to me, "Does this mean that I can't come to Sky High anymore."

"No, it certainly does not," she told me, "There are no dangers, except Byrite, which I shall instruct Mr Medulla to keep locked away in the future. However, we think it's best that you don't tell anyone about this since there is a possibility that the Superhero Science Organisation will want to test you because Sajnees are supposed to be extinct." She didn't look me in the eye when she said that last part but I was too preoccupied to question her. I stayed silent, lost in my own thoughts, for a few minutes just mulling over all this new information. It didn't really change anything, did it?

I spent some time processing this knowledge and then said, "Thank you Principal Powers for finding this out. I think that I'm going to tell the rest of my friends; I know I can trust them."

"Very well," she acquiesced, "Now both of you go back to class."

Warren and I got up and went back to our classes. When the rest of the group saw us they wanted to know what had happened but I told them they would have to wait until later for this big revelation.

At lunch I invited them to my house, "Can you guys come over for a sleepover tonight and I'll tell you everything."

"Ooo, sounds mysterious," said Zach.

I didn't say anything.

Later on that evening, I had just tidied up when the doorbell rang.

"Hey guys," I opened the door to find everyone on my doorstep. I led them into the living room which I had cleared out so that there was space for all of us to lounge around.

"There's popcorn, drinks, crisps and movies. So what do you guys want to watch first?" I asked.

"How about 'What's your big secret'," suggested Magenta sarcastically.

"I don't think I have that one …

"Kaia," Warren said in warning voice that got me every time.

"Fine," I relented and sat down, "Basically Powers discovered that I'm a Sajnee. They're creatures which are human but have the power that I have. They're really strong and their only downfall is the chemical Byrite, which is why I fainted on Monday."

They didn't say anything for a bit until Zach said, "So you're like Superman."

"That's what I said, and Superman was in fact based on Sajnees, but, as Powers reminded me, Superman is not real."

I looked around at their faces and noticed that Ethan was lost in thought.

"What's wrong, Ethan?" I inquired.

"It's nothing…It's just that I've done some reading on Sajnees and they're really powerful." he said and I had the same feeling of not knowing the bigger picture.

"Cool," I said back, "I'm going to get some more popcorn seeing as you all have already demolished two bowls of it." I got up to go to the kitchen.

_Warren's POV_

_As she left the room, Ethan turned and spoke, "Guys, there's something you need to know" Then, he explained the full extent of what he knew._

_We discussed the new information and at the end I said, "So we're agreed, we don't tell Kaia any of this." We put on a movie just as she walked back in the room._

Kaia's POV

I walked back into the room and the others were quiet. I didn't mention that I had heard them talking loudly but I hadn't heard what they said. They obviously didn't want me to know.

"So what movie are we watching," I asked sitting down.

Hours later, we were sprawled on the sofa, sleeping. We had watched three movies, eaten all the junk food in the house and, much to the boys' dismay, gossiped about hot guys. I opened my eyes and found myself to be in Warren's vice-like hold. But hey, don't get me wrong, I wasn't complaining. I looked around to see Will and Layla in a similar position to us. The others were a different story. Zach, glowing, was leaning his head on Magenta shoulder and Ethan was leaning against the sofa. I took a picture of Magenta and Zach knowing it would provide a few laughs later. I closed my eyes trying to get back to sleep but I couldn't. I felt restless and annoyed. It hadn't taken me long to figure out that the gang knew something I didn't. I slowly disentangled myself from Warren, being careful not to wake him and went into the study. I switched on the computer and heard the soft hum of it starting up hoping that it wouldn't wake anybody. I played a few games of solitaire and checked my e-mail. Then I opened up the Internet and went on Google. I typed in 'Sajnee' expecting nothing to come up. My assumptions were way off. There were thousands of hits and I opened up a few of them. Then I began to read.

_Warren's POV _

_I woke up just as she was leaving the room wondering what she could be doing at this time of night. Had she heard what Ethan had said, because it was going to be a problem if she had. What he had told us was troubling news and I was worried that if Kaia knew then her insecurities would take it the wrong way. Hearing noises from the study, I got up to check out what she was up to. I opened the study door and saw the computer on, and her standing against the wall facing away from me. I sat down on the swivel chair and looked at the screen. She had been looking at websites about Sajnees and she had obviously discovered the truth. The sites told stories of these destructive, terrible creatures – villains in their own right –who had to be slowly exterminated by the Superhero Council. There was page after page of horror stories talking about how they would torture and mutilate their victims mercilessly. Oh no, this was bad. I got up and turned her around to face me. _

_She didn't look at me, "Kaia…" I said._

_She looked up, her eyes glistening with unshed tears and she whispered, "I'm a monster."_

**Thanks to my reviewers. The last chapter got the most reviews I have ever received for one chapter so I was a happy bunny.**

Midnight226 – Thanx I hope you like this chapter

Anime-Kunoichi – Thanks for liking my story

PyroGurl313 - thanks – the twist and the cliffie were good, right?

gothicluver13 – Thanks for the review

DragonObsessed – Thanks . I hope you like this explanation for why her powers worked and stuff.

Miley S – thanks – I'll try really hard to keep it up

Angel312 – thanx – here's sum more for u to read

Nelle07 – Thank you hope u like chapter 7

Levidicus – thanks you are sweet and I'm glad you liked her powers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. This chapter may seem irrelevant but I thought that the gang deserved to have some fun and it also develops Warren and Kaia's relationship. Hope you like it. Oh and yes, Sajnee is one of my friends names and she is very proud to be a monstrous creature. I think.**

Chapter 8

I looked into his eyes, "I'm a monster." I felt sick after reading all that information. What this race – my race – did to people was horrendous and now there was a chance that I would turn into one of them. My head was telling me that I could never do that to anyone but after reading all that stuff with no mention of a good Sajnee I realised that all Sajnees were the same. I was going to become one of them. I thought about the times when I had watched Save the Citizen. Had I enjoyed it a little too much? And on Tuesday, with Shana, was my true nature fighting to get out?

Warren placed his hands on my shoulders and spoke, dismissively, "Kaia, you are not a monster. I don't care what this says about Sajnees, I know you and I know you could never do this."

"But Warren, it's every single one of them. How can I not be like them?"

"I don't give a damn if every one of them was evil it does not mean that you will be too. Look at my dad; he's one of the worst villains ever. People expect me to turn out like him and sometimes I'm afraid that I will. But then I realise that just because I'm related to him doesn't mean that I'll become him. Plus I've got friends who remind me that I'm good. Kaia, even if you don't believe that you aren't like them there are plenty of people who do."

"Yeah, like who?" I asked doubtfully.

"Well to start with, there's Layla, Magenta, Will, Zach, Ethan, me and even Principal Powers." I looked at him, confused.

"Why do you think we didn't tell you about this, I knew that you'd freak out, but we kept it to ourselves because we weren't at all worried that you would become evil. And Principal Powers, why do you think that she told you to keep it a secret? She didn't want the Superhero Council to know. If she was scared that you were bad she would have told them straightaway."

I was stunned by this but I knew it was true. The question was would it be enough if I did start to turn evil?

"Thanks," I hugged him and breathed in his delicious, smoky smell, "But you have to promise me one thing. If I ever start to go bad, you have to stop me - by any means necessary."

"No way, Kaia I to…"

"Promise me," I interrupted

"Fine," he said but he looked really pissed.

The next day, I had waved my friends off and was sitting in my room thinking. We had discussed everything and I had also made them make the same promise that Warren did. They weren't happy about it but I didn't care, I needed to know that I wouldn't be allowed to hurt anyone. I thought about the talk that Warren and I had last night. He had been there for me and convinced me that I was not a monster. He had even talked about his dad which I knew he despised doing. On top of all this, I had let my feelings become more than friendly – again. What was I going to do?

The weekend passed and my thoughts became less skewed. There was still that niggling suspicion that I might turn evil but I had decided that I just had to be careful. I thought I should go and tell Principal Powers that I knew. I knocked on her door and went into her office. She was rifling through some papers and looked up as I entered.

She looked alarmed, "Kaia, is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine," I promised her, "I just want to let you know that I found out about Sajnees and I understand why I can't tell anyone. Thanks for having faith in me."

She stared at me, astonished and just nodded.

I went to Mad Science and it wasn't that bad. The whispers had disappeared as soon as Principal Powers announced that there had been a malfunction in the detention room. It also meant that people were pissed as Shana for feeding them false information. The crisis had been averted. My happiness turned to dismay when I realised that we were having a test.

"Everybody put your books away and get out a pen," commanded Medulla as he handed out the tests. We all groaned at the impending examination.

"You may now begin. You have one hour," Medulla told us. I flipped over the pages and started scribbling. It wasn't that hard but it was hard enough. I was on a particularly hard question about mitosis in superhero cells when I felt someone's presence behind me. I turned around. There was no one there. Strange? I brushed it off and carried on with my work. I got through a few more pages before I felt it again. It was like someone was looking over my shoulder and breathing down my neck. It was beginning to creep me out. I whipped my head around again but there was still no one there. I was getting suspicious. I pretended to yawn stretching my arms really widely and my hand brushed against someone. I then used Warren's mum's powers and I detected a heartbeat. Okay, there was definitely someone there. This being Sky High, it didn't take me long to figure out that some loser was using their invisibility powers to cheat. I thought about it; I could put my hand up and be a snitch or I could be creative. I shot out a jet of water directly behind me and then I slowly froze the water taking my time. Whoever it was would have one hell of a cold tomorrow. I heard noises of shock around me.

"What is going on here?" asked Medulla incredulously. I slowly turned around to see who it was. An inch or so in front of me stood Hector looking at my test with a look of surprise iced on to his face. I bit back a laugh at his predicament.

"Miss Walters or Mr Peace would one of you please un-freeze this boy," requested Medulla. Warren looked like he preferred Hector that way so I reluctantly melted the ice.

"What happened?" he spluttered.

"I was going to ask the same question. Why were you using your powers in the middle of a test, Mr Haria?" questioned Medulla.

"I…I…uh..." he stuttered.

"I think it's kind of obvious what he was doing," I said.

"Yes, thank you Miss Walters for **all **your help," he said pointedly, "Mr Haria, you have detention for two weeks and you will receive an F for this exam." Hector looked upset as he walked out the room but my friends and I just cracked up.

Medulla turned to me, "While I appreciate your help with cheaters, next time just tell me rather than apprehending them."

"Yes, sir," I mock saluted. He just smiled, shook his head and went back to his desk. We finished off the rest of the test with no more interruptions and soon the day was over.

A few days later at lunch we were having an animated conversation when the topic turned to the upcoming long weekend.

"So are we guys doing something together or do you have plans?" I asked the group.

"I don't know," said Layla, "but we should definitely do something."

"Actually, I have something to ask you," piped up Ethan. We looked at him.

"Well, my parents have a big house near the beach and they said that I can have it for the weekend. So, do think you'll be able to come," he invited. Cool.

"Wow that sounds like fun" said Magenta as excitedly as her indifferent reputation would allow. I agreed with her, it would be nice to get away after all the drama recently.

"Yeah, house party," cried Zach. Ethan's face dropped.

"I'm not sure…" he said hesitantly, obviously not wanting a huge bunch of teenagers trashing his house.

"No, it'll be more fun if it's just us," I reasoned.

"I agree," said Will quickly. Warren laughed at this and I looked at him questioningly.

"Let's just say Stronghold hasn't had the best luck with house parties," he explained.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Gwen Grayson convinced him to have a house party so that she could get into their inner sanctum. The house got messed up and his parents came home during the party and had to kick everyone out," explained Magenta.

"Whoa," I responded, "wait a minute, how did Gwen Grayson persuade you to have a party." No-one spoke and Layla looked angry.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"Stronghold and her used to date," whispered Warren to me.

"Oh," was all I said as I sensed it was a sore subject but inside I screamed: WHAT! It was probably a moment of insanity told myself.

"So, do you think you'll be able to come," repeated Ethan. The awkwardness passed as we laughed at Ethan's poor attempt to ease the tension.

"I'll probably be able to come as long as my parents say yes," said Will. The rest of us all said similar things.

"Yeah it'll be good to get out of Maxville for a while," said Warren, reading my thoughts. I gave him a small smile.

Later on that day, when I was at home, I went downstairs to ask my parents.

"Mum, please can I go to stay at Ethan's beach house with my friends over the weekend?" I asked.

"I don't know. Are you sure it's such a good idea…"

"Come on, mum," I interjected, "it'll be good for me. Plus, Warren will be there," I added knowing it would put her at ease. She thought about it for a few moments.

"Fine, but be careful and you have to phone everyday," she relented.

"Thank you, thank you; you are the best mum ever." I hugged her.

"I'll remember that next time I ground you," she replied. I ran upstairs to call Ethan so that I could tell him.

_Warren's POV_

"_Mom, Ethan's invited us to his beach house on the weekend. I already asked Mama Chen and she said that I can have the time off work. Can I go?"_

"_Who's going to be there" she asked._

"_Ethan, Magenta, Layla, Zach, Will and Kaia." Her eyes gleamed when I mentioned Kaia's name. I shook my head, she was so transparent._

"_Of course you can go, have a good time. Be good." she said._

_I went back up to my room and continued working on my art project. I knew I was good at art but I really wanted this to turn out right. Suddenly the phone rang._

"_Hello," I said._

"_Hi," said the voice at the other end._

"_Hey, Kaia," I said recognising her voice._

"_Are you coming this weekend? I am. It's going to be great."_

"_Yeah, I'm coming."_

"_I'm really looking forward to it," she said animatedly, "Oh and by the way my mum said that she holds you responsible if anything happens to me."_

_I laughed, "Oh great, doesn't she know that you're totally impossible to control._

"_Hey," she said in mock outrage, "I'm a good girl."_

"_Yeah, right." I replied sarcastically. _

"_Anyway, I've already called Ethan. There are three cars going because apparently we need lots of stuff for the weekend. Will and Layla are going in his car. Ethan, Magenta and Zach are in Zach's car. And I'm riding with you" she clarified._

"_Is that okay," she asked as if the possibility that I wouldn't be happy with the driving arrangements had just occurred to her._

"_Yeah, it's fine," I told her and asked, "So what stuff do we need to bring?"_

"_Well, Layla and Will are getting all the food. The others are getting the bedding and stuff. So we need to bring a barbecue and beach things. Apparently Zach has a volleyball net…"_

Kaia's POV

Warren and I talked for about half an hour and I got more and more exited as the minutes passed. I had never done anything like this before so I didn't care how lame I was being. Unfortunately, the week seemed to drag on forever. Finally it was time to go.

It was Friday and I teleported to Warren's house with my stuff.

"Hey," I said to Sarah and Warren who turned around in astonishment as I appeared.

They soon got over it and Warren said chivalrously, "Let me help you with those bags."

"It's cool, I've got it. Super strength, remember," I reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Come one let's load up the car," he suggested.

"See you," I said to Sarah.

"Bye, have fun."

We went out and stuffed our bags into his car and drove towards Ethan's house. There we met up with Ethan and Magenta, put some more stuff in the car and set the coordinates of the beach house on the SatNav. Will and Layla had gone to the store to get food while Magenta and Ethan had to wait for Zach who was late. Meanwhile, Warren and I left. Soon we were on the open road.

I had turned up the music because we were the only ones there and I liked singing along. I love to sing. I'm not amazing or anything but I'm not painful to the ears either. Just then, 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' came on the radio and I belted it out. Warren groaned.

"I hate this song," he complained.

"I know," I grinned evilly and carried on singing. Warren looked grateful as the song ended and quickly changed it to another station. I didn't really care that much, as long as I knew the song so that I could sing it.

The song was 'Numb' by Linkin Park, one of Warren's favourite bands so he didn't mind when I began to sing yet again. Most of the ride passed the same way, with some conversation between my performances. The weekend had gotten off to a good start.

We arrived a few hours later. It was little bit after we expected because we had gotten lost but it was still good time. It seemed that Will and Layla had just arrived. We helped them with the groceries and then brought our stuff inside. The house was huge and decorated in a modern way.

"So where shall we put our stuff," I asked.

"Leave the general bags down here and your stuff can be put in our rooms. We girls are sharing a room. I nabbed us the biggest one with the best view and the guys are in the other room. We need either you or Will to move an extra bed into each room though," said Magenta.

"Cool, thanks Magenta. I'll do our room and you do yours," I said to Will who nodded.

"You have a really beautiful house," commented Layla and we all agreed immediately.

"Thanks," smiled Ethan. I figured we were the first friends he had ever brought over. We all dispersed and got on with our allocated jobs.

When we had got everything sorted we were all really hungry. Luckily, Layla had been cooking while we were doing the arranging so there was hot pizza waiting for us when we had finished. The house had a huge deck with wooden furniture on it and that's where we ate, talked and played cards. It became dark and soon enough we each started to yawn.

"Right, I think that's enough for today. Let's go to bed," I proposed.

"Good idea."

"Yeah, I'm exhausted."

We all went to our respective rooms and got ready for bed.

"Good Night, boys," we called out and Layla went to go and give Will a goodnight kiss. I laughed, knowing that Zach would make fun of him.

She came back to our room as I was looking out the window. Magenta had picked us the best room. It was enormous and the décor was great, but the best thing was a huge bay window which overlooked the beach. As it was dark, the sea almost sparkled in the moonlight. It was striking and tranquil all at the same time. I got into my bed feeling content and soon drifted off to sleep.

"Aaaaaah," I shrieked as someone poured a bucket of cold water over me, awakening me from my slumber. Similar shouts could be heard from both Magenta and Layla. I looked up and saw Warren looking over me, grinning. It seems the boys had decided to give us a wake up call. One thing was certain: they would pay. They ran away before we got a chance to do anything but we didn't chase them. We would wait for the opportune moment.

We went down and had leftover pizza for breakfast. We ate quickly as we were all eager to get to the beach. When we had finished we went up to our rooms to change. That presented a problem. What to wear? I had brought my one piece and a bikini that Magenta had made me buy. I picked up the one piece, reluctant to bare all.

"No way, Kaia. You're wearing that bikini even if I have to stuff you into it," threatened Magenta.

"Fine, but you have to wear yours," I sulked.

"Whatever."

We got changed. Layla was wearing a green tankini with white shorts on top, Magenta was wearing a black bikini with black shorts and a purple tank top over it and I was wearing a red bikini with denim hot pants and a white halter neck. I looked at them and then at myself in the mirror.

"We do look pretty smoking, don't we," I observed.

"The boys are not going to know what's hit them," laughed Magenta and we grabbed our towels and walked down to the beach where the guys were waiting for us. We set our stuff down and the boys took off their T-shirts. Zach and Ethan were not that special but Will and Warren's bodies nearly caused us to choke. Warren was wearing black trunks and he looked oh so good. Now, that wasn't very fair, was it?

"Let's give them something to drool over," I whispered to Layla and Magenta. We then stripped down to our swimming costumes. The boys were suitably impressed. Their mouths dropped open as they took in our hotness. I could almost feel Warren's eyes over me and I knew that he liked what he saw. It wasn't creepy but I felt unsettled and ran into the sea to get rid of the shivers that had run down my spine when he looked at me.

The others soon followed and we spent a long time just having fun dunking each other under the water and swimming around. We got out after a few hours and had a picnic on the sand. When we had eaten we decided to take a nap because all the activity had made us weary. Will, Warren and I brought down the sun beds to the sand so that we could get some tanning in while we slept. We all chose our sun beds and lay down. After about fifteen minutes snoring could be heard from the boys who were sleeping peacefully. The time had come for our revenge. Layla, Magenta and I leapt up and got out the supplies from the beach bag. Then we put our plan into motion, being as silent as possible so that we wouldn't wake the guys. We were done after a while and went to sleep for half an hour, eager to see the fruits of our labour.

We were not disappointed.

"Oh my god, Ethan, look at you," chuckled Zach.

"Look at you," he replied. Magenta, Layla and I were in fits of laughter by now.

"Look at all of you," corrected Layla in between giggles. They all stopped and looked at their bare chests and then looked to us. While they had been sleeping we had been creating masterpieces on their chests with sun tan lotion. An hour had passed by and they had slowly tanned leaving a long lasting imprint of our drawing. I looked at Ethan and Zach. Magenta, who was the most adept at drawing, had done these two. On Ethan she had drawn a clown complete with crazy hair and a circular nose and on Zach she had drawn a fairy. Zach was horrified when he realised what Magenta had done to him. Layla had taken Will and drew lots of small hearts with the letter L inside each one. Now Will would never be able to forget his girlfriend. That left me with Warren. I had taken a lot of time deciding what to draw on Warren, knowing my artistic abilities couldn't handle something as complicated as a fairy. Instead I had chosen to keep it simple and had put a few stars with my name written in big, bold letters across his chest. Warren was now the proud owner of a KAIA original, temporary tattoo. However, he did not look happy at the fact that my name was emblazoned on his chest. Ooops.

"Get them," shouted Will and they began to chase us. We started running but they caught up to us and grabbed us. They lifted us by our waists and moved to the water and dumped us, fully clothed, into the sea. We came up spluttering and spitting out salty water. But we were still laughing at they guys' body art which they were stuck with for at least a week. We got out of the water warily, hoping that the boys had calmed down a bit.

"You have to admit, it was ingenious," I stated. Warren just gave me one of his trademark looks and I stayed quiet.

A little while later, the boys were feeling happier, especially as we had offered to prepare the food for the barbecue that we were having. While they relaxed we were hard at work but still discussing the hilarity of our revenge. I marinated the chicken, Magenta prepared the corn on the cob and Layla made vegetable skewers. We brought the food outside and saw that Warren was lighting the barbecue up. Once the food was cooked we all pigged out and may I just say it was delicious. The boys cleared up to show that they were over their tattoos. While they were doing this, we walked down to the beach and collected sticks for a miniature bonfire. I made warren light it because unlike me he was impervious to the flame. I know I had fire power but I still hadn't worked out how he could not get burnt at all. The fire soon roared and crackled and Magenta brought out the marshmallows and skewers that we had brought principally for this. We distributed them and soon we were all roasting marshmallows and slowly eating the gooey goodness that was produced.

_Warren's POV_

_I preferred to do my own marshmallows because they tasted better that way and it seemed Kaia agreed with me. I stared at her. She soon noticed me looking at her and looked back. She looked so peaceful just hanging with her friends and I didn't blame her. I had seen her in a new light in the past few weeks and I wasn't displeased. _

"_What," she asked._

"_You have some marshmallow right there," I said and slowly wiped the goo from her chin. She tensed at my touch and looked away, embarrassed. Soon all the marshmallows were gone and the night had become chilly. Kaia shivered._

"_I'm going in to grab a jumper. Who else wants one?" she questioned. A few people said yes and she super sped into the house._

Kaia's POV

I went in and grabbed stuff for everyone who had wanted. I ran back but instead of wearing one of my own I had taken Warren's leather jacket. I handed everyone's stuff out when Warren looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"I forgot to bring a jacket and I figured this would be warm," I defended myself. I know: I was being utterly shameless. I did actually bring a hoodie and even if I hadn't I could easily have teleported home to grab one but, come on, what would you choose. I sat back down on my seat and the night got progressively darker as we talked about anything and everything. Layla and Will had wondered off for a romantic walk; Zach had gone after Magenta who he had irritated to the point of her stalking off into the house and Ethan had gone to grab some more food from the store, ready for tomorrow. That just left Warren and me to put the fire out. I quickly doused it with jet of water and I was thrown off balance by the immediate darkness. Warren quickly caught me and set me down on the sand. He flamed his hand up to provide some light. The flames reflected in his eyes with such intensity that I had to look away.

"Does it really not hurt if I burn you," I asked aimlessly.

"Try," he said holding out his arm. I lit one finger like it was lighter and gently touched his arm. He yelled out with a look of anguish on his face.

"Oh my god, Warren. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Shall I get some ice?" I said breathlessly springing into action. He stopped yelled and started laughing.

"Warren," I whined, "I though I had really hurt you." He just smirked.

The night went without incident and the boys, during a moment of intelligence, didn't wake us up in the morning. We just had cereal for breakfast and went down to the beach. Zach and Ethan had put up the volleyball net. We split into teams. It was Will, Magenta and I against the rest of them. We soon got into a good game. It reminded me of my PE lessons at my old school with Mrs Rancinwell. She had made us run 800 metres over and over again but she had taught us to play volleyball well. I had a powerful serve even without my powers which came in handy seeing as we made the game power-free. It was match point and Will served the ball over the net and Layla volleyed to Zach who volleyed it to Ethan who volleyed it over. We volleyed it between us and the ball came to me. I spiked it down onto the other side. Warren dove for it, intending to dig it, but he missed and heaved up mound of sand with it.

"Warren, there's plenty of food in the house, if you're hungry, you don't need to eat sand," I called as we celebrated our win. We played a few more games and swam throughout the day. We had another scrumptious dinner and spent the evening like the day before.

The next day we were all a bit subdued as we knew we were leaving soon. It had truly been a great weekend. We packed up all our stuff and loaded it into the car. We still had some time before we had to go so we decided to go back down to the beach. We made a huge sandcastle and took lots of pictures on Magenta's digital camera. Unfortunately, it ended and we drove back to Maxville ready to face more time at Sky High.

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers especially my friends who I just showed the story. Also I forgot to thank 'nat' in the last chapter. It was because you reviwed for Chapter one so it didn't come up on my reviews for chapter six but anyway thanks.**

**First to all my normal reviewers**

**the ness-ness**** – Thanks. I can't tell you whether she'll turn into what Sajnees are known for you''l have to carry on reading. But I agree that Warren wouldn't be able to carry on without her.**

**Anime-Kunoichi**** – Thanks. I shall keep on writing.**

**PyroGurl313**** – it was a dramtic ending, wasn't it but im glad u liked it. thanks.**

**Midnight226**** – thanx, hope u liked this chapter too.**

**Miley S.**** – thanks. im glad u liked the twist I wanted to make the story more interesting.**

**CarlyJo**** – thank you, I hope u like chapter 8**

**Levidicus**** – thank you. hope you like this.**

**Nelle07**** – yep I agree that ppl choose their own fate but kaia will be conflicted. thanks.**

**StarSplash –im happi u that u liked my story and thought it was original and liked the way that I made warren. thanks so much.**

**Now to all my friends. ******** luv you guys. look at the PE teachers name. Sound familiar?**

**Paris – thanks parisha u are the best sister in the world**

**Sajnee – Hey. im glad you are so inspired by my stori and saying that I sound like a real author. see ya later**

**Neha – thanks sweetu. ive put ur surname in this chapter nad ur idea for hector's power. u clever girl. **

**Nisha – thank you u are so nice my nishbin. and I no there are sum similarities between me and kaia but there are also differences. like hse is pretty. she has superpowers. she goes to a mixed school (lucky bitch). hehehe**

**Spy101 aka Zahra. thanx for the review. im glad u liked it. yep Sajnee knows that she's an evil creature and yeah I included Mrs Hill cos I wante to pay tribute to her memory. **

**Mayna – hey thanks. Im glad you thought it was funny. I cant believe you reviewed every chapter. hahaha. thanks for the art project ideas. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone. The next chapter should be up soon. You may not like this chapter but just remember this is a WarrenOC story and that stuff will come soon. I promise. There will also be more drama coming soon. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9

The day had come for our art projects to be handed in and I was really looking forward to it. NOT. However, I was happy that I would finally be able to see Warren's elusive drawings. We all entered the art room and took our seats. Mrs Hill was squirming like she needed the loo.

"Are you okay, Mrs Hill," asked Layla.

"Yes, dear, I'm fine, I'm just so excited about your projects," she replied waving off Layla's concern.

"I want you to find your partners and show your drawings to each other," she instructed. I turned to Warren.

"I'll go first, but don't expect anything good," I told him.

"Don't worry, I wasn't," he said with a smirk. I held a hand to my heart in mock offence.

"Anyway, this is it," I said hesitantly. I passed over the two sheets of paper where my drawings – if you could even call them drawings – were. He spent a few minutes surveying them and then burst out into laughter.

"They're not that bad, are they?" I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, fine they're awful," I conceded. It was true. You could tell that it was Warren but other then that it was very bad. It was out of proportion and my use of shading had made him look like a clown. And the full body picture was not any better. For his costume I had done a black cape with flames on it. I know it wasn't very original but I couldn't think of anything better.

"Well, at least you've improved a little in the past few years," he said, optimistically. We just laughed.

"Wait a minute; don't think I've forgotten you. Let me see your drawings," I demanded. He unenthusiastically handed them over.

"They're not that good…" he said. I looked at them. One thing was for certain, Warren could draw. I looked at the pictures and my mouth dropped open. He'd got every detail right. He had drawn me smiling in the face picture and you could almost feel my happiness. He achieved with shading what I could never even dream of doing. It was like a puzzle of lines that fit perfectly together to create my face. I moved on to the second picture. The expression on this face was different: a mixture of pride and strength. He had drawn me with my brown hair flowing out and he had even made my normal, brown eyes look piercing. I had been wondering what he would do about my costume because it seemed hard to think of a good idea. Warren had decided to incorporate many of my powers into the costume. One hand held a fireball while the other was frozen. My torso was enclosed in a bodice of electricity and vines twirled around my legs. I was hovering above the ground with my arms outstretched. Warren had created a windstorm with swirling leaves and menacing lightning bolts in the background. It was very impressive.

"So, what do you think," he asked uncertainly.

"They're amazing. You made me look so…beautiful," I gushed.

He seemed a bit embarrassed at all the praise so I toned it down and simply said, "Thanks, Warren." He smiled. I saw a few more pieces of paper in his folder.

"What's in there," I said, pointing to the folder.

"Nothing, just a few drafts," he said, grabbing it protectively. Suspicious or what?

"Class, I want you to bring your work to the front so that I can mark it," said Mrs Hill. Warren got up to take our pieces to the front of the class. Okay, I admit it, I couldn't resist. I grabbed his folder and opened it. There was another drawing inside and I carefully lifted it out. I looked at it. It was me but it was different to the drawing that Warren had just showed me. I looked at it and I was surprised; this time for a different reason. It was just as good as the others but my expression was completely different. I seemed miserable and there was a single, solitary tear sliding down my cheek. I looked lost, heart-broken and hopeless. When had I ever looked like this? I put the drawing back as Warren came back and sat down. I didn't say anything. How was I meant to feel? I didn't know. Should I have been angry at him for making me look so…so….exposed?

_Warren's POV_

_Kaia was looking down, deep in thought.  
"What's up," I asked._

"_Nothing."_

"_You're lying," I said knowingly. Then I saw my folder had been moved. Shit._

"_You saw the picture didn't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She just nodded. _

"_You weren't meant to see that," I began to explain myself when she looked up her eyes flashing. _

"_It's amazing like the others, but why'd you draw it?" Her tone was more curious than accusing._

"_I was just trying out different things…"_

"_You're lying," she said, echoing my earlier words._

"_I drew it a long time ago. It doesn't mean anything and I'm sorry if it upset you." I apologised. She didn't push it but I wasn't sure whether it had upset her or not. I couldn't tell her the real reason that I had drawn it was to remind me that I simply could not hurt her enough to make her look like that again. I had done it once before and that had been enough. Telling her these things wouldn't exactly do anything for my pride so I kept quiet._

Kaia's POV

I decided couldn't be angry at Warren for drawing a sad picture of me so I dropped the subject. But I hoped that he didn't see me as his needy, pathetic best friend. I don't think I would have been able to take it if he did.

The next day we had Save the Citizen, which I really did not want to play. I figured that beating the crap of someone wouldn't exactly help me to not become a true Sajnee.

"Coach Boomer, I'm really not feeling well, please can I sit out today," I practically begged.

"Nope, no special treatment. You're going to play." Crap!

"Warren, I can't do this." I looked into his eyes.

"Shut up, Kaia, I thought you were over this. You're too much of a good girl to be evil." That may have seemed forceful but it was what I needed.

"Thanks," I said, squeezing his hand. I walked back up to Coach Boomer.

"Warren's going to be my partner today," I said in a tone which he couldn't disagree with.

"That's fine, but I get to choose the opponents," he said. Whatever.

"New teams: Peace and Walters vs. Frost and Tyler," Boomer announced. Boomer must have heard of my little fight with Shana and wanted a replay. We suited up as Shana and Neha Tyler came down the steps of the bleachers. Neha could throw lightning bolts as her power.

"I'll take Shana and you go for Neha," Warren instructed and I nodded. We were the Heroes. The buzzer sounded and we leapt into action. Warren and Shana each attacked the other with their powers almost matching each other. However, I wasn't worried because I knew that Warren was far stronger than her. I turned to Neha who started aiming lightning bolts at me. I flew into the air to dodge them and threw a mixture of fireballs, lightning bolts and ice balls toward her. I threw them fiercely and she wet down. I ran towards the citizen while Neha got back up. She stood up and lobbed some more lightning at me. She hit me but I didn't go down. I turned around to face her, feeling an intense rage. I gathered up my strength and sent a huge gust of wind that carried her into the protective screens around the arena, knocking her out. I froze. What had I done?

Meanwhile, Shana was out of commission thanks to Warren and I was just standing there stupidly, unmoving. Warren ran and grabbed the citizen ending the game.

"Heroes win," cried Boomer happily, "Someone take Miss Tyler to the nurse." A boy, her boyfriend I think, picked her up and carried her out of the room. To be honest I wasn't really paying attention. When the game had ended, Warren moved towards me but I quickly ran to the sidelines, threw off my body armour and ran out of the gym. I rushed to the toilets. I leaned over the sink and washed my face with the cold water. I looked up into the mirror, my face dripping.

"That wasn't you, Kaia. You were just too into the game. It's fine. No-one else thought it was unusual. I'm sure Neha's fine. You know that you're not evil. Warren has faith in you. You can't let him down," I said to my reflection, convincing myself that it wasn't anything to worry about. I took a few deep breaths and wiped my face. I think I was okay. I exited the bathroom. I found Warren waiting for me outside.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I think I am," I answered confidently. I linked arms with him and we went back to class.

After school I had arranged to go over to Magenta's house with Layla for a girls' night. The night wore on and we were talking.

"Hey, look at the pictures from the beach weekend," said Magenta giving me a stack of pictures. I looked through them. I came to one of Warren and I. He had his arm around me protectively and I had a huge smile on my face. It was good picture. I looked at it wistfully.

"Earth to Kaia…didn't you hear us," called Layla.

"Huh," I said looking up guiltily. Magenta grabbed the picture out of my hand.

"Kaia, you're so obvious." I groaned.

"I know, I know… I, Kaia Walters, am totally and completely in love with Warren Peace. Again," I announced.

"I knew it. You two are great together." squealed Layla.

"No, you're wrong. He doesn't feel the same way and after last time, I promised I would never ever make the first move. If Warren liked me then he would have done something by now," I sighed ruefully. I told them about the picture he had drawn which had shown me that Warren would never feel the same way that I did.

"You know what, if that's true then you shouldn't waste your time moping," commented Layla.

"She's right. Kaia, you're hot and a great person. There must be a gazillion guys wanting to go out with you. What's stopping you?" I thought about it.

"I don't know…"

"Kaia, you have to move on otherwise you'll end up growing into a lonely cat lady who regrets never moving on," Magenta cried. I laughed uncertainly.

"Fine, I'll try," I promised.

The next day at lunch we were discussing Warren's birthday.

"Can you guys come over on Friday," he asked.

"Definitely," I said. The other also said yes.

"Hey, Kaia, can you come with me, I need to get something from my locker," asked Magenta. I got up and we left the cafeteria. We walked to her locker and she opened it. She got a book from it and then turned around.

"Hey, Alex, fancy meeting you here," Magenta smiled. I turned around and saw Alex Portman, a cute guy from my English class.

"Hey, Kaia."

"Hey, Alex."

"So I was wondering, would you go out with me on Saturday night," he asked, anxiously. Wow, where had this come from. I hesitated, maybe for a moment too long because Magenta nudged me and gave me a look.

"Sure, I'd love to go out with you," I agreed with a genuine smile. I remembered my promise to the girls and knew that I wasn't just going out with him to make anyone jealous. He's cute and sweet. Who knows what would happen?

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7," He said his confidence back now that I'd said yes.

He walked away leaving Magenta and I alone.

"So, that was rather convenient, don't you think?" I said arching my eyebrows.

"Yes it was. Okay fine… I did arrange it. But I just knew that he really likes you and I wanted to help you move on. You're not mad are you," she explained.

"No," I said, "I needed it."

As the week passed, I was getting more and more excited about my forthcoming date. I hadn't been on one since I had left England and I was feeling nervous. Okay I admit, I was still feeling hung up over Warren but I hoped it would pass. I also had to find Warren a birthday present. It had to be something special. I had something in mind, it was something he had always wanted but it was proving hard to track down. I had been searching the Internet and various shops to find the item. I finally found it and by Friday, I had it nicely wrapped and ready to give to Warren. I teleported into his house, which him and Sarah were used to by now.

"Hey, Kaia," Sarah said, giving me a hug. The others weren't here yet so Sarah and I talked for a while. I heard Warren's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mom, when are you going?" He asked impatiently, entering the room.

"Awwww, is ickle Warren embarrassed by his mummy," I teased.

"Yes," he said seriously.

"I can't believe my boy's all grown up. I remember when he was in still in diapers," Sarah joked, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Mom," Warren complained.

"All right, I'm going," she relented and left. Warren saw the present in my hand.

"What'd you get me," he asked.

"You'll have to wait till later," I said.

The rest of the group soon arrived and the party started. We watched a few movies and ate junk food. Basically what we normally do. I crept into the kitchen and took the cake that Sarah had shown me out of the fridge. I placed the candles in it and lit them with my finger. I stretched my arm into the other room and turned off the light and walked in, carrying the cake. We sang Happy Birthday to Warren and he blew out the candles.

"Present time," he said. We each gave him our presents which he opened in turn. Ethan had given him new pair of motorcycle gloves and Zach gave him the new Simple Plan album. Magenta gave him vouchers for the tattoo parlour and Layla gave him some cologne. Will had also got him a CD.

I handed my present over, "It was either this or the Britney Spears Greatest Hits CD but I thought you would like this more." I explained

He opened up the wrapping paper and surveyed the contents.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked eagerly. I nodded and smiled.

"What is it?" questioned Will.

"It's a first edition, signed, hard back copy of 'Catcher in the Rye'," I explained.

"It's my favourite book," stated Warren, "I can't believe this, how did you find it?" He handed it over to Magenta who wanted to see it.

"I have my ways," I said mysteriously.

"Thanks," he said embracing me.

_Warren's POV_

_I can't believe she remembered. I had always wanted a first edition version. J.D. Salinger was my favourite author. I opened it up and on a blank page she had written:_

Dear Warren

Happy Birthday

All My Love

Kaia

_It was the perfect present and as I hugged her I had the sudden urge to kiss her. _

_Later on that evening, the guys were leaving when I was looking at the book again. I opened it and something fell out onto the floor. I bent down and picked it up. It was a photo from the beach. I had my arm around Kaia and we were both smiling for the camera. That was when it hit me. I was in love with my best friend. I rushed into the room and over heard Kaia talking to Layla._

"_I'm really excited. I can't believe I'm going out with Alex," she said animatedly._

"_Good for you," Layla said. I stopped in my tracks. She was going out with someone else. It seemed I was too late. I watched her teleport back home and sat down miserably. It was my own fault. I should have said something before. I waved the others out of my house and wet to sleep, feeling like a pile of shit. I loved her but she was going to go out with someone else._

_**So that's Chapter 9. Please please please review. they make me feel happy.**_

**Midnight226**** – thanks for the review. it made me smile.**

**StarSplash – thanx. I hope that the tension is good. don't worry. there will definitely be some Kaia and Warren action soon. Maybe even in the next chapter.**

**Levidicus**** – thanks especially for the comments on my writing skills. it really boosts y confidence when I get reviews like that. :)**

**Readerfreak10**** –thanks. keep on reading. **

**Mayna – thanks, its really funny wen u harass me to update. im so glad u like it. **

**Neha – hey did u see ur name in this chapter. Hahaha. thanks. **

**Nisha – ye thanks. I put mr rencin cos I was pissed that he was making us run 800 metres aagain. I nearly dies when I did it. thanks. glad u like it.**

**Zahra – thanks for reading. I'm happy you like it and you shall have to wait and see whether she turns evil o not.**

**Anika – thanks maths buddy. glad you enjoy it. but u must read it all. thanx **

**Parisha – thanks u r the best. no sneaky peeks though while im still writin.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey. Okay, I know this chapter is really, really short but hopefully the Kaia and Warren action in it will make up for the length. I kept it short because that's where I thought it would be a good place for the chapter to end. I promise to update soon and hopefully with a long chapter so that you aren't in suspense for too long.**

Chapter 10

_Warren's POV_

_I woke up and the events of yesterday washed over my memory. I went downstairs where my mom was sitting drinking coffee. I sat down at the table._

"_I love Kaia," I declared. She didn't seem to hear me so I said it again._

"_I love Kaia."_

"_What!" she shouted and then she laughed, "Finally you've realised that you two are perfect for each other. It took you long enough. So have you told her yet?"_

"_She's going out with someone else tonight. I had my chance, mom, and I blew it all those years ago. She had moved on by the time she came here. All she wants is to be friend. What am I going to do, Mom?" God, I must be desperate if I'm talking to my mother about girls. She became serious when I spoke._

"_Warren, if you let Kaia go without a fight then that shows that you don't really care about her. You need to tell her." I nodded._

"_You're right."_

"_Of course I am, I'm always right," she smiled._

"_Thanks, Mom."_

"_Anytime." I went upstairs and called Kaia._

"_Hello," she said._

"_Hey, Kaia, it's Warren. Can you come over?"_

"_I'm a bit busy today Warren. I've kinda got a date today. Can I come over tom…" she asked impatiently._

"_It's important," I interjected._

"_Umm, okay. Is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly._

"_No, everything's fine. I just really have to talk to you."_

"_Okay, I'll be there soon. Bye."_

"_Bye." I hung up._

Kaia's POV

That was weird. What was so important that Warren had to see me? I really was busy today. I had promised Layla that I would come over and watch 'An Inconvenient Truth' – a documentary about global warming with Al Gore in it. Then I had my date with Alex which I also had to get dressed nicely for. Hopefully, the talk with Warren would be quick. I had just woken up, so I showered, grabbed some breakfast and then teleported to Warren's house.

"Hey, Sarah. Where's Warren?"

"He's up in his room," she replied. I ran up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called. I went inside.

"Hey, what's up," I greeted uncertainly.

"Hi," he said, "There's something important I need to tell you."

"Okay. You're starting to scare me, Warren. Just tell me." He took a deep breath.

"Kaia, you know that you've always been my best friend but yesterday I realised that somewhere between all our laughs, long talks, stupid little fights and jokes, I fell in love with you." My throat constricted.

"What," I barely managed to say. This couldn't be happening.

"You heard me. I love you Kaia. Your smile, your look, your laugh, your hair, your clothes, your sarcasm and even the damn way you smell; I love it all." That's when he manoeuvred me to the wall and our lips met. He kissed me and I kissed him straight back. His hands tangled into my hair and my arms were around his neck. My lips parted and Warren deepened the kiss. I had no idea whether it was because I was kissing Warren or because he was a pyro but it was like my lips were on fire. But it felt so damn good. I moved my body closer to his, inhaling and tasting nothing but Warren.

"Wait a minute, what am I doing?" I screamed inside my head. I pulled away abruptly ending the kiss.

"I ca…can't do this," I stammered breathlessly, still caught up in the wild lust of that kiss.

"What do mean? Of course we can. I love you." Realisation dawned on me. This was just me being hopeful. I became angry.

"You don't love me," I shouted, "You just want me because you can't have me anymore. I can't believe you would do this." I turned and ran blindly. I rushed down the steps and heard him follow me. He spun me around.

"How can you say that? All I know is that for once in my screwed up life I don't have to work hard to be happy when I'm with you it just happens. Damit Kaia, I love you."

"Stop saying that," I shrieked, "Get away from me." I pushed him away from me and ran out of the house. He followed me out but I teleported away not caring where I was going. I just needed to be away from him.

I ended up in the park between mine and Layla's house. Black storms clouds were in the sky and there was thunder that rumbled menacingly. The air was humid and the park was devoid of people. It began to rain and the droplets slalomed over my face mixing with the tears that had begun to pour down my face. How could he hurt me like this? This was even worse than last time. I understood why he was so cruel then but this was so vicious for no reason. I was so confused. I let myself get soaked through and sat down on a bench, sobbing my broken little heart out.

"Kaia, is that you?" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Layla. I wiped a few tears from my face.

"Layla, I hate him," I wept.

"Come here," she said and I got up. I hugged her but got no comfort from her embrace. I pulled out of the hug and she was still holding my hands. I looked down at them and saw a grey bracelet hanging off my wrist.

"What the hell…" I said, confused. She ignored me and focussed on closing the bracelet's clasp.

"Fucking thing," she murmured. Hold on a minute, Layla never swore. She never even said 'damn'.

"Who are you," I accused just as she closed the bracelet. Suddenly needles stemmed from the bracelet and pierced my flesh. A liquid pumped into me and I felt an intense pain. I screamed as I familiar nausea came over me. I stumbled on to the floor. Help!

"Byrite," I managed to whisper before I blacked out completely.

**Remember people please review. If you can't be bothered just write one adjective to describe the story. That won't take long will it? But I do prefer longer reviews. Thank to all u guys who review.**

**Mayna- thanks. I shall leave u in peace to read**

**Parisha – thanks. shud I let mum read it?**

**Midnight226 – thankx. glad u liked it. keep on reading and reviewing.**

**Starsplash - ****yeah. alex is rather insignificant. sorry if I didn't explain clearly. hes just meant to be a random guy form her English class.**

**Readerfreak10**** – thanx. ive also read catcher in the rye and thought I was great but strange.**

**ScarsOfRemorse**** – thank you thank you. glad u luved. hope u continue likin it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. hope you like chapter 11.**

Chapter 11

_Warren's POV_

_What hell is wrong with you, Warren? I had just royally messed up my chance with Kaia. Why did I kiss her? I should have talked to her. She was sort of right about the fact that I wanted her because I couldn't have her. But it was more like the catalyst that helped me to realise my feelings; I loved her. But that kiss was awesome and I could tell that she enjoyed it just as much as I did, if not more. I needed to talk to her but I thought I should give her some time to cool off and process the information. I walked back in the house after chasing her and shut the door._

Kaia's POV

I felt water dripping on to my nose and it began to irritate me. I opened my eyes. My watch said that it was 5pm – so much for my plans with Layla. I was lying on the muddy ground and there were a few bushes around me so I figured that I must still be in the park somewhere. My head was pounding and my arm was beginning to throb. A lone figure sitting on a log caught my attention. I tried to get up but the Byrite had immobilised me. I tried using one of my powers and that didn't work either. My eyes came into focus and I saw the figure was Layla. But I knew it wasn't.

"Who are you?" My voice sounded alien to my ears. It sounded more like a croak than a voice. She got up slowly and her features distorted. They rearranged into a completely new person. This woman had dark brown hair and looked slightly Asian; nothing about her looked evil. But looks can be deceiving.

"My name is Molly Cule," she stated simply. I listened to her words in my head and it took a moment for it to click. Molly Cule – molecule – as in she could change her molecular structure.

"Did you make that up all by yourself," I croaked sarcastically. I was thrown off by a quick blow to my face. Squinting through the pain, I slowly moved my hand to my face and felt blood.

"Ooo, what a big strong girl you are, hitting someone who can't defend themselves," I said. Okay, I know that insulting this woman wasn't the best idea but I was mad. Today hadn't exactly gone as planned. As I spoke Molly got angry.

"Just thought you'd like to be on the other end of this situation for once. How does it feel not being able to be able hit back?" I was confused. I had never met her before but she was acting like I had hurt her in some way.

"What the hell are you talking about," I said weakly. She stood up straighter and began to circle me like a lion surrounding its prey.

"I'm talking about you. Your kind. Sajnees," she spat out the words as if they actually caused her physical pain to say them.

"Your killed my mother," she yelled, "Twenty years ago, one of you just took her for no reason. I was six years old. She begged them to take only her but they took me too. They didn't hurt me physically but they made me watch. They made me watch while they tortured and beat her. Two days. That's how long they kept her in agony before they took mercy on her and killed her. They made me watch." She was screaming by the end of but there were no tears. It looked like all her tears had been used up long ago. In a weird way I pitied her. What these sadistic monsters had done to her was terrible. However it didn't justify what was happening to me.

"It wasn't me. I didn't do anything." I argued my case.  
"You're all the same and you need to be stopped. You may not have done anything bad yet but you will soon and it's my duty to protect people from you."

"You're wrong," I declared.

"It really doesn't matter because you'll be dead soon. Right now Byrite is pumping into your body and slowly being carried around in your blood. I'm sure you are aware what it can do to Sajnees. As the poison courses through your veins you'll soon experience the wonderful symptoms," she explained with glee, "The further it gets into your system the closer to death you will be. You'll undergo torture just like my mother was forced to endure. You have to be punished."  
My eyes had gotten progressively wider as her speech continued.

"You're insane," I breathed. She laughed psychotically not bothering to respond to my personality assessment. Suddenly she stopped laughing and then looked at her watch.

"I have to be going now, Kaia," she said brusquely, "I have plenty of things to sort out. I truly wish I could stay to witness your final breaths but I have things to do and people to see." And with that she walked away leaving me to die. She stopped once she had walked a few yards and turned around as if contemplating something. She nodded and walked back towards. What was she doing? I stiffened as she drew her hand back and punched me. It was a hard blow that when mixed with the weakening effects of Byrite caused me to slip into unconsciousness once more.

_Warren's POV_

"_That's it," I thought, "I can't wait any longer. I have to find her." I knew she had her date but it was a bit early for that. She had said something about going over to Layla's house, hadn't she? Yeah, that's where she would be. Hopefully Layla had calmed her down. I grabbed my keys, got into my car and drove. I drove to Layla's house and knocked on the door. Layla's mom opened the door._

"_Hello Warren, come in."_

"_Hi, Mrs Williams." _

"_Go straight up, they're in Layla's room," she said._

"_Thanks," was my reply._

_I mounted the stairs and knocked on Layla's door._

"_Come in," I heard Layla's voice call. I opened the door._

"_Finally, Kaia, we've been waiting for ages. Where…" Magenta's voice trailed off as I entered the room. _

"_Warren, what are you doing here," asked Layla, surprised. I looked around the room. Kaia was nowhere to be seen._

"_Isn't Kaia here? She told me she was coming here," I said._

"_She was, but she never turned up. I knew that she was meeting you so I figured that she had forgotten and was just hanging out with you." Layla spoke, confused. Why wasn't she here?_

"_It's my fault," I revealed, "She was really upset when she left and she's probably somewhere letting off steam"_

"_What do you mean 'she was really upset'? Warren, what did you do?" Magenta questioned. They both looked at me accusingly._

"_I kind of told her that I loved her," I muttered._

"_You did what?"_

"_Warren, you're such an idiot and you have possibly the worst timing ever," Magenta chastised._

"_What happened?" asked Layla._

"_Well, when she came over, I told her and then we kissed…"_

"_Wait, you kissed," interrupted Layla while Magenta rolled her eyes._

"_Yeah, then she stopped and got angry and teleported away."_

"_Warren, what made you tell her all of this now?" enquired Layla incredulously._

_I thought about that question._

"_Well, yesterday I overheard you guys talking about her date and then I got jealous. Then I found a picture from the beach which she had put in the book that she gave me and I just knew. I love her."_

"_Awwww that's so sweet," said Layla. Typical. I turned to the more rational Magenta who looked guilty._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Well, Kaia didn't put the picture there. I did," she laughed nervously. I faintly remembered her looking over my book yesterday. I just shook my head._

"_Anyway, what are you going to do now?" asked Magenta._

"_I have to find her," I stated resolutely. _

_I went to my car and the girls followed._

"_Where do you think you're going?" I asked._

"_We wouldn't miss this show for the world," Said Layla unabashedly getting into my car. I didn't bother arguing and we drove away._

_As much as Kaia denied it the person who she would always go to was her mom. Home was her safe haven, her Utopia, so that's where I directed my car. I pulled up to her house. I knocked on her door, confident that she would be there._

_Her mom opened the door._

"_Hi, Warren"_

"_Hi, Laura. Is Kaia here?" I asked._

"_Err no, she's not. Didn't she tell you, she has a date tonight and she was with Layla earlier," she said, obviously not seeing the girls in the car. When she had said the word 'date' her voice was marred with sympathy like she felt sorry for me. God, did everyone know how I felt before I did? _

"_Oh okay," I said not bothering to explain that she hadn't turned up to Layla's house. She had probably gone from god knows where, straight to her date. _

"_Thanks, I'll see you later," I said._

"_Bye."_

_I walked back to the car and climbed in. _

"_Wasn't she there?" said Layla. I shook my head._

"_She's probably on her date with Alex," I murmured acerbically, bitter with the thought of her with another guy, "The problem is I don't know where they were going."_

_I should be able to help with that," Magenta piped up, "She told me they were going to meet at the movie theatre." I nodded and drove._

_We pulled up and I saw that Alex guy talking – no flirting – with another girl. Bastard. I opened the door, got out and slammed it shut. I strode up to him and forced him to a wall by his neck._

"_What the hell," he shouted.  
"Where's Kaia?" I growled._

"_How am I meant to know? That bitch stood me up," he answered quickly._

_My grip on his neck tightened and I snarled, "Don't ever let me hear you call her that again. Or you will regret it." He nodded, fear filling his eyes. I let him go, knowing Kaia wasn't here._

"_Good thing she stood you up, you ass," I called out after him and noticed that he didn't go back to the girl he had been flirting with. The girls were standing on the sidewalk, looking at me expectantly. _

"_She's not here," I said and we got back in the car._

"_Warren, I'm worried," commented Layla. I didn't say anything. This was definitely not like Kaia. Had I upset her that much? But still, she would have gone to somebody. My stomach churned. Something was wrong. Very wrong._

Kaia's POV

Opening my eyes, I saw that it was now dark. Had I been out for that long? I looked at my watch and saw that I had. It was raining again and I was beginning to shiver. However inside I felt hot. It felt like a fever. I was sweating but still shaking furiously. These must be the symptoms that 'Molly' had talked about. I was afraid. I tried to push these morbid thoughts out of my mind to no avail.

_Warren's POV_

_The girls had called Ethan, Zach and Will to check whether they had seen Kaia or not. They hadn't. I hardly spoke; I just withdrew into myself and stewed over Kaia's disappearance. We drove back to Kaia's house and I picked up my mom on the way, knowing she would want to know what was going on._

"_What's wrong?" She asked as soon as she saw my face._

"_Kaia's missing," I said. That was enough and she grabbed her coat and got into the car. _

_The whole gang turned up outside Kaia's house and my mom knocked on the door. Kaia's dad opened the door this time. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in the seven people outside his door._

"_Sarah, what's going on?" he asked my mom._

"_Richard, can we come in?" my mom dodged the question. He let us all in and we gathered around the dining table. Kaia's mom joined us not long after._

"_Laura, Kaia's missing," my mom spoke._

"_What…but she…" Laura stuttered._

"_She never turned up to Layla's house or to her date. And no one else had heard from her," I explained. Laura sat down, not quite believing what we had just told her. _

"_Are you sure, none of you have spoken to her," her father asked desperately. We all shook our heads wordlessly. Everyone just sat there for a while not saying anything, we were all united in our worry. No one was even moving._

"_This isn't helping," I burst out, "I'm going to go and find her." I grabbed my jacket and made for the door. Will held me back._

"_You're right, but we're all going to look for her," he said, glad of something to organise." They began to arrange everything. I waited impatiently. We were wasting precious time that Kaia possibly needed. It made me sick to think what could have happened to her and I couldn't help but feel responsible. When they were finished I rushed out to my car. We were going in pairs but I really couldn't care less. Layla and Will. Zach and Magenta. Kaia's dad and Ethan. My mom and I. Laura was staying home in case Kaia called. We all had designated areas to search. My mom got in the car and I pulled sharply out of the drive. The tyres screeched as I drove off. I vowed to find her._

Kaia's POV

I heard a noise a few minutes later. I moved my head to see where it was coming from and I saw a boy approaching; I recognised him.

"Will, you…you have to help me," I stammered. Will just ignored me and sat down. I heard more noises and slowly, one by one the gang approached. They sat in a circle around me. The last one to arrive was Warren. What was happening?

"Guys, help me." They didn't move. This was really starting to freak me out.

"We are helping you," Layla spoke softly.

"You need to be stopped," agreed Zach.

"It's for the best," nodded Ethan.

"You're evil," stated Magenta.

"No I'm not. Guys please…" I begged.

Then Warren spoke, "Yes you are. It's in your nature. You made us promise to stop you."

"But I haven't done anything," I replied, my breath beginning to rasp.

"Yet," he said simply his face inches away from mine.

"Warren, please," I implored. I was crying by this time. My friends weren't helping me. If they thought I was evil, maybe I was.

"No."

I let out a strangled cry, like a wounded animal. I opened my eyes and they were gone. I looked around frantically – well as frantically as I could in this state. There were gone. What? I couldn't believe I had just imagined them. I had been hallucinating. It was then that it dawned on me that I was going to die here in this park: cold and alone.

**Did you like it? please please please review.**

**Readerfreak10**** – thank. hope u like this chapter.**

**PyroGurl313**** – thank you. im so happy that you're enjoying it.**

**Nelle07**** – thanks for this review and chapter 9's review. ye so alex is not the the evil guy who kidnapped her but is a jerk.**

**softballgurl9203**** – thanks for the review. my English always wants us to use imagery so she would be happy with this chapter. ******

**Midnight226**** – thanx, glad u like it.**

**Starsplash - Byrite is the downfall of Sajees. its all explained earlier. thanks for the review. **

**Mayna – thank you so much. mwahaha the kiss description was gud. u are so nice.**

**Neha – thanks. yeah I put the Al Gore thing in cos he is so cool. u are kool**

**Nisha - thanks. glad u came back from cornwall and read it straightaway. I am honoured. ;) o mg omg ye and I know I put alex cos it is like one of my fave boys names.**

**Parisha – u need to let me use the computer more. but thanks. luv u.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everybody. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it is quite cheesy but who doesn't like a bit of cheese now and then. Remember to read and review.**

Chapter 12

I couldn't feel my feet and my fear had increased tenfold in the last half an hour. I had stopped crying, resigned to my fate. My fear and sadness had given way to pure anger. I was going to die here. I hated feeling so weak and helpless. I really didn't want to die. I knew it sounded corny but there was so much I still wanted to do. I wanted to go to Australia, I wanted to see the Pyramids and most of all I wanted to kiss Warren. My stupid pride had made me cut off our kiss and now I would never even see him again. I would never see anyone that I cared about again. That in itself provided more torture than all the Byrite in the world ever could. I looked down at my wrist. There were red marks all over it from where I had been futilely clawing at the bracelet, in a desperate attempt to release myself.

"Arrrrgh," I yelled, venting out my rage. It didn't help.

_Warren's POV_

_I drove around like a madman. I was frantic, desperate to find her. _

"_Warren, you need to calm down," my mom scolded, "Your heartbeat is going crazy. If you're not careful you'll crash." I took a few deep breaths an she seemed satisfied. I carried on driving. We first went to the Paper Lantern. Since it was my territory, Will had instructed here as the first place for my mom and I to look._

"_Warren, what are you doing here? It's your day off," Mama Chen said to me when I entered._

"_Yes, I know," I replied in Cantonese, "I'm looking for Kaia. You haven't seen her have you?" _

"_The pretty girl that speaks Cantonese better than you," she verified. I nodded, and smiled despite myself._

"_I'm sorry Warren, I haven't seen her. Is something wrong?" Mama Chan apologised. I looked down disappointed. This was a dumb place to come. Why would she be here?_

"_She's missing," I said gravely. Mama Chen looked shocked. I went back to my car. My mom looked at me hopefully but I just shook my head. _

_I pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road. I sharply turned into the next road ad suddenly a car came out of nowhere. I swerved and narrowly avoided crashing into it. The driver honked his horn loudly in anger. Crap!_

"_Warren stop the car. Get out and let me drive," my mom shouted. I got out without a word knowing I had come close to getting hurt._

"_You can't help Kaia if you're lying in a hospital bed," my mom reprimanded. I stayed quiet and tried to think of other places to go._

_We had looked in a few places but Kaia was nowhere to be found. No one had seen her and I was getting more and more worked up._

"_Warren, honey, we'll find her," my mom said confidently._

"_You don't know that," I said and revealed my inner fears, "If something happens to her I'll never forgive myself. If I hadn't told her how I felt she wouldn't be upset and then she would have been more alert so then maybe she wouldn't be missing."_

"_You don't know that. You can't blame yourself," my mom tried to convince me but it didn't work. By this time I had come to the conclusion that someone had taken her. It didn't seem realistic to me that she had gotten into an accident because we would have heard something by now, especially because Will and Layla were checking the hospitals. My mom had even called one of her friends who were on shift to keep an eye out for Kaia. _

Kaia's POV

It was night and the only light came from the full moon. I could barely breathe properly. Now the whole of my legs were numb. The darkness had brought out the creepy crawlies. I saw spiders go over my legs but it worried me when I couldn't even feel them there. I prayed that there were no foxes or other such animals prowling around her. It would be the apt end to the worst day of my life to get eaten alive, wouldn't it? My body was closing down. I could feel it happening. I had to do something. I couldn't just die like this. I reached into my jacket pocket and got out a pen and an old receipt. I began to write but my hand was shaking. I couldn't control my movements and I yelled in frustration. I couldn't even write my last words in peace. Tears were flowing freely down my face as I began to write. It took me about twenty minutes to write a small paragraph and even then the writing was barely legible.

Mum and Dad, Thank you for giving me the best life ever. 

Gang, thanks for being the greatest friends ever.

Warren, you took my heart a long time ago and every minute I spent with you made my life better. 

I love you all

That was all my hand allowed me to write. I knew it was cheesy but there was no other way to express the way I felt and what I wanted them to know. And by that point I really didn't give a shit about how cheesy I was being. My bodily functions were shutting down and I was starting to feel very drowsy. I knew that the situation was getting very dangerous now but I was too tired. I didn't have the strength to fight anymore. Sleep was calling me, my hand held the scrunched up the paper inside it tightly and slowly I closed my eyes.

_Warren's POV_

_Next, we headed to the park. It was huge so we had a lot of ground to cover. The moon provided the only light so I fired up so that we could see where we were going. It had rained nearly all day so it was very muddy and my shoes were getting ruined, but I didn't care. My mom kept close to me. It was understandable since we were in a creepy park in the dead of night. There were mysterious shadows everywhere and the trees did look kind of menacing, like they were about to grab you. However, scary trees weren't on the top of my priorities at that moment in time. _

"_What's that," My mom yelped. I turned my body to face the source of the noise that had startled my mom. _

"_Kaia, is that you," I asked warily. There was no answer._

"_Show yourself," I demanded. Nothing happened. I threw some fire at the ground, illuminated the immediate vicinity. There was something there. I looked closer at it._

"_It's a damn fox," I sighed, disappointed._

_We carried on through the park. As we got further into it I began to think that we would never find her. I glanced at my mom who looked to be deep in concentration._

"_Mom, what are you doing," I asked, baffled._

"_Ssshh, I'm trying to see if I can hear anything. I have to tune out the other noises but I think there's something," she answered. I kept quiet and hope began creeping into my mind. _

"_Can you hear her?" I asked impatiently._

"_I think I hear a heartbeat, but it's very weak. Warren we need to get to her quick," my mom said growing more alarmed at what I presumed to be a dwindling heartbeat. We set off in the direction that the heartbeat was coming from._

Kaia's POV

It felt like I had teleported somewhere. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the same beach from the long weekend. I looked down; I was wearing my favourite dress. It was the dress I had worn for my cousin's wedding but it had ripped the next day. I always felt beautiful when I wore it. I guess if I was in heaven I would be able to wear all the great clothes that I wanted. I heard noises and walked along the sand. I climbed up a sad dune and looked over towards the sounds. I saw everyone I loved there. My mom, my dad, Warren, Sarah, Layla, Magenta, Will, Zach and Ethan were all there having some sort of party on the beach. Warren looked up and spotted me.

"Kaia, come over here," he called. I stumbled down the dune and he caught me and kissed me. Magenta made puking noises and we all laughed.

"They're at it all the time," complained Layla good-naturedly. I smiled. This reality didn't seem so bad. I had to accept it. I turned to Warren, smiling. Suddenly his brown eyes gleamed red and he withdrew something from his jacket. I gasped as Warren plunged a knife into my stomach. I looked down, shocked, as red liquid poured out and mingled with the red satin of my dress. I went down.

"Kaia, Kaia, wake up," The voice was distorted like it came from a faraway place. My eyes opened and I was back in the park. They'd found me.

_Warren's POV_

_I followed my mom in the direction of the heartbeat. We entered the more secluded, sinister part of the park. _

"_Warren, it's her, I know it. She's somewhere here. Call for an ambulance. I have a feeling she's going to need it," my mom instructed. I got out my cell phone and dialled 911._

"_Hello, I need and ambulance right away to Bigwood Park. Hurry." I said. The operator informed me that an ambulance would be there soon. _

"_Where, is she mom?" I asked. She didn't answer, just kept walking. We entered a small clearing and there we saw her. Kaia was lying there thrashing around wildly. She looked like she was having a fit or something. I ran to her._

"_Kaia, Kaia, wake up," I shouted desperately. She opened her eyes and her eyes were brimming with pure, unadulterated terror. I held her in my arms._

"_Sssh, it's okay, everything's going to be all right," I soothed. I could feel her erratic heartbeat and I heard sirens in the vicinity. My mom ran to call the paramedics. They arrived and pried her out of my arms and loaded her on to a stretcher. However, she kept hold of my hand, holding on for dear life._

Kaia's POV

The paramedics put me on to a stretcher but Warren stayed with me. I still couldn't breathe.

"I love you." I still didn't know if I would survive so I had to say it. He had to be aware of how I felt. As I said those words, he smiled.

"I know," was all he said. I felt myself going back to that place but I held on. I had to fight.

"Get it off. It's poison," I pleaded, moving my limp hand with the bracelet off.

"She's right. We need to remove it to stop more poison getting in," I heard a paramedics agree. They tried pulling it apart but it wouldn't budge. I was hyperventilating. They needed to get it off fast.

"Get me the jaws of life," the paramedic called. The other paramedic brought out the strange contraption which I knew was used to free people from crashes. They manoeuvred it on to the bracelet and broke it off. The pulled it off and the needles slowly withdrew, my blood dripping off them. As it came out, I felt the worst pain in my whole, entire life. The intensity was too much for my body to bear. I screamed, knowing what was coming next. My word went black.

**Did you enjoy? Come guys, please review and make a girl smile. I only got two reviews, not counting the ones from my friends. Please. **

**GravitationYaoi**** – I'm really glad that you enjoy my story. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Midnight226**** – Merci beaucoup for the review. :) **

**Nisha – thanks for saying its amazing. yes molly Is here and don't worry her true name will be revealed soon. lol**

**Mayna – thanks, im happy you think I created tension well. you'll have to see if hse dies or not. I'll just tell you, she's not out of the woods yet….**

**Parisha – thanks for saying molly cule is a clever name. I made it up all on my own. aren't I clever? hehehe**

**Neha – thank you. im happi you found time to read it even though you had to revise for gujji. good luck.**

**Sajnee/sajbo – thank u for reading it especially after how I must have annoyed you by nagging u to read it. I had to include Al Gore cos he is very inspirational. Thanks for saying htat I wrote the kiss gud. hahahah. rememba that I told how I wrote it wen we watched pirates,. hahah. wentworth is also veryyy amazing. I mite put it. he iss great.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody, now you can finally find out about Kaia's fate. Also, I have reached the 100 mark on reviews. Wow. That is so great especially since this is my first ever fanfiction. My 100****th**** reviewer was Anika. So thanks. **

**Here we go…**

Chapter 13

_Warren's POV_

_I went in the ambulance with her and they rushed us to the hospital. They yelled out a bunch of medical jargon which I couldn't understand a word of. When we arrived at the hospital they took her through a set of double doors and I wasn't allowed to come any further._

"_Is she going to be okay?" I asked one of the doctors._

"_We'll do our best," he gave me a hurried promise that didn't exactly fill me with hope. I was directed to the waiting area. I sat there, feeling useless. I looked around at the sterile, hollow waiting room. The impersonality of it all didn't improve my mood. A short while later my mom arrived with everyone else in tow. _

"_Warren, where is she?" was the first question that Kaia's dad asked._

"_They took her and they won't tell me anything," I said, my voice edged with anger. _

"_Don't worry, Richard, I'm going on shift and I'll find out what's going on," my mom assured._

"_Thanks," he said. Kaia's parents and the guys all took seats in the waiting room. I also sat back down. No one spoke and I became lost in my thoughts. She'd told me that she loved me too. The happiness of that revelation was completely ruined by the fact that she might not make it. What would I do if she didn't wake up? I pulled out the crumpled piece of paper that had fallen out of her hand when we were in the ambulance. She had been holding on to it with a vice like grip. I smoothed it out and attempted to read what it said. I struggled to read the messy hand writing but managed to figure it out. _

Mum and Dad, Thank you for giving me the best life ever. 

Gang, thanks for being the greatest friends ever.

Warren, you took my heart a long time ago and every minute I spent with you made my life better. 

I love you all

_I stared at the words, turning them over in my mind. _

"_Warren, are you okay?" asked Layla, with a worried expression on her face. I looked up, shaken out of my thoughts. I had scorched the paper and smoke tendrils were rising out of me. I rose abruptly. Will eyes followed me._

"_You okay?" he asked._

"_I need some air," I said, walking out of the room. _

_I walked out of the hospital and into an alleyway. I started shooting fire at the dumpsters. I was scared. I admit it. I was scared shitless that I was going to lose Kaia again. And this time if I lost her, there would be no more second chances. _

"_Warren…" a timid voice said. I turned around._

"_What," I roared, sounding more aggressive than intended. _

"_The doctors have some news," Ethan said. I looked at him and saw fear in his eyes. What was I doing? I had just barked at one of my friends for no reason. _

"_Sorry," I muttered and we went inside, back into the waiting room. The doctor and my mom, dressed in her uniform, were there. They had obviously been waiting for me._

"_Your daughter was in a very bad state when she came in," said the doctor, addressing Kaia's parents, "The Byrite got very far into her body and we're doing all we can. However, we have to drain all the poison before we can determine if there will be any permanent damage." We all let out a collective breath. She was alive. _

"_Where is she? Can we see her?" questioned Laura. _

"_I'm afraid; you'll have to wait until she get's cleared by the surgeon. But I warn you, we've had to induce a coma so that the Byrite can do no more harm," the doctor explained. _

"_A coma…" Kaia's dad repeated._

"_It's just a precaution, Richard. It's what we call a medical coma. It's for the best," my mom said. He nodded. The doctor and my mom went out of the room and I followed them._

"_Mom, what did he mean by 'permanent damage'?" I asked worriedly. She looked down, not wanting to look me in the eye._

"_Mom, how bad is it?" I asked, unsure of whether I actually wanted to know._

"_Kaia's very likely to survive but we detected no nerve activity in her legs. She could be paralysed." my mom spoke sadly. No! Visions of Kaia in a wheelchair flooded into my mind. I knew I would love her regardless but I also knew that she would never be able to handle being chained to a wheelchair all her life._

_I walked back into the waiting room feeling numb. A few minutes later my mom came back in._

"_You can see her now." _

_Kaia's parents and I got up and were directed to a room. I let Kaia's parents go in first and came in behind them, shutting the door. Kaia was lying on the bed. She looked like she was asleep except she had various tubing stemming from different orifices around her body. She didn't look pale. She didn't look sick. She looked completely normal. Her parents sat down on one side of the bed and I sat down on the other. We took her hands knowing there was nothing we could do but wait. We spent a while with her and then I called the others in as well. I knew they wanted to give us some privacy but Kaia was their friend too. They filed in and took up the remaining seats in the room. _

_The next day was Monday but I skipped school. My mom wasn't happy about it but I wanted to be here in case Kaia woke up. I spent the day with her along with her parents while my mom popped in and out at various points during the day. In the afternoon, Kaia's parents went home to shower and change. At around four thirty the others came back to the hospital from school._

"_How is she?" Will asked. I didn't reply. It didn't take a genius to work out that there had been no change. Everyone had brought flowers and Layla tended to them while we talked. Suddenly the door opened and a group of men burst in. They looked like SWAT because they were dressed in body armour and they were joined by two men in suits. As they came in we all leaped up, wondering who the hell they were._

"_What do you want," I asked. The men in the suits looked me up and down. _

"_Should have known that she'd seek out Baron Battle's son," murmured the taller guy but we all heard him. My fists clenched._

"_Who are you?" Will asked. They got out some badges and identified themselves as detectives from the Superhero police. _

"_We've come for the Sajnee." They talked as if Kaia was an animal not a person. _

"_And what makes you think she's going anywhere," I snarled, menacingly._

"_Don't try anything, sonny, or you'll end up with your father, besides we have a warrant for her arrest," said the taller one. The short one seemed to be his lackey._

"_You can't take her; she's in a coma, you morons," cried Magenta. _

"_We'll see about that," he countered, "Boys," he ordered the SWAT team to move Kaia._

"_I don't think so," I growled. All of us stood up straight and surrounded Kaia's bed acting as a shield. _

"_Kids, move out the way. You don't want to get hurt," the detective spoke condescendingly. _

"_Trust me, we won't be the one's getting hurt," stated Layla. The shorter one's eyes widened._

"_Harry, they're the kids that defeated Royal Pain last year," realised the short one._

"_Yeah…well…it doesn't matter," Harry said uncertainly. He gestured for the SWAT to come closer. _

"_I swear to god, if you come one step closer I will fry you," I threatened, totally meaning it. I flamed up to prove my point._

"_What is going on here?" I heard a voice ask incredulously. I looked to the door and saw Will's parents, fully clad in their uniform, holding flowers. _

"_Will?" his mom asked. _

"_These detectives are trying to arrest Kaia?" Will explained. _

"_Commander, Jetstream, what an honour it is to meet you. As you know we have to contain the problem," Harry smiled, assuming that Will's parents would agree. _

"_Kaia is not a problem," I argued. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the Commander as if trying to say 'kids these days'. He didn't seem to realise that a) one of those 'kids' was the Commander's son and b) he was acting like an ass. The Commander eyes hardened._

"_I don't think so. This girl is not going anywhere and you will leave now," he said in a low voice._

"_But…but," said Harry, lost for words._

"_Now!" Steve Stronghold repeated with anger in his voice._

"_Yes, sir," said Harry meekly and ordered the others out of the room. _

"_Thanks, dad," Will said._

"_No problem. I'll have a word with my contacts at the police department and make sure no one else bothers you," he assured._

"_Thanks, Mr Stronghold," I said gratefully. He nodded and left the room to make some phone calls. _

"_That showed him. That was so funny. I swear he nearly peed in his pants," commented Zach and we laughed. It had been funny. _

_Two more days passed. I left only a few times during those days; only to shower and get food. My mom let me stay past visiting hours because she knew that it wouldn't do any harm since Kaia wasn't even awake. On Thursday morning the doctor came in the room. I was shaken awake from my nap by Kaia's mom. I took in my surroundings and sat up alertly when I saw the doctor._

"_Sleep well," he asked wryly. The others laughed at me._

"_So, doc, what's up," I asked impatiently. _

"_Well, we've managed to get all the Byrite out of her system and we've halted the medical coma. Now we just have to wait until she wakes up but I'm pretty sure that she's going to be okay," he said happily. I looked at my mom._

"_We detected nerve activity as soon as all the Byrite was out. It seems that the effects got reversed," she whispered._

_I felt like jumping for joy. She was going to be okay! However I settled for a huge grin. I sat down with refreshed vigour. Now all Kaia had to do was hurry up and open her eyes._

_It was just like Kaia to pick the moment when everybody had come to visit her for her grand return to the world of the conscious. Our friends had just arrived from another day at school and my mom had come in to check on her. I was sitting next to her, my hand intertwined with hers. I glanced at her heart monitor and saw that her heart was beating faster and suddenly her eyes fluttered open. I saw alarm in her eyes as she tried to figure out where she was._

"_Who are you?" she asked and took her hand from mine. What?_

"_It's me, Warren," I said, worried that she had got amnesia._

"_I'm sorry, I don't know any Warren," she said, blankly. She looked down at herself, and began to sit up straighter._

"_Don't you recognise any of us?" asked Layla._

"_I…uh… wait…you…" she said and began looking at me closely. She brought up her hand to my face tracing a pattern on my cheek. I brought my face closer, desperate for her to remember. Suddenly she kissed me. Then it was over. She pulled back with the hugest, goofiest grin on her face._

"_Oh yeah, I remember now," she said devilishly. She burst into laughter as the whole room glared at her. Kaia was back. _

**So how was that chapter? Review people.**

**As always, thanks to my amazing reviewers. In case you don't know, you rock!!!**

**Mayna – thank you. Yes the love is now declared and yes Warren's mom does have super hearing. It's really funny. Part of the reason I got this chapter up this weekend was cos u bug me about it. It's funny.**

**Parisha – thanks for saying my descriptions are good. You need to post yours and I am sorry about putting water on you yesterday. : )**

**Vicki – thanks. I'm glad you like the name Molly Cule. : )**

**Nisha – yeah – thanks, I put bigwood park and ur the only one except Parisha who noticed. mwah**

**Nelle07**** – Thanks you, Molly Cule is a total bitch, I agree. Hehehe**

**Starsplash – thanks. yes she will live because what would warren do without her. he couldn't go on.**

**gothicluver13 – thanks, hope you like this chapter**

**Zahra – thanks, im glad I told you to read it, because you are a very nice reviewer.**

**Midnight226 – thanks, glad u liked. what did you think of this chapter.**

**Madamfluff – thanks, your review made me laugh with all the hat stuff. I also take my hat off to you for your review and cheese is so great. hehehe.**

**ProcrastinatingPyro09**** – thanks, ye so I couldn't let her die because warren couldn't live without her.**

**Anika – hey, thanks, aren't you happy that I made you read it in maths instead of coursework. I can't believe ur review. u know that now my 100****th**** review is: omggg sexy. I am shaking my head at you. : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, I hope you like this chapter. It is dedicated to my friends Anika and Sajnee. Happy Birthday guys. **

**Also, I dunno wether I have to put a disclaimer or not but if I do I'll put one in this chapter but it covers the whole story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Sky High characters only the ones that I have made up myself. **

**But I wish I owned Warren and Lash because I'd keep Warren for myself and then give Lash to my friend. Actually I'd keep them both. MWahhahaha. **

Chapter 14

Kaia's POV

I continued to laugh at my trick while everyone in the room glowered at me.

"Oh come on, it was funny," I said, looking to my friends for support. I saw their lips twitching into reluctant smiles and leaned back satisfied.

"So, I'm guessing your feeling better," my mum said with raised eyebrows. I nodded.

"Actually, I feel fine," I said truthfully. I was a bit sore and my face hurt but other than that I was pain-free. My parent got up and hugged me. I hugged them back fiercely, the experience of nearly dying still fresh in my mind.

"So what happened?" asked Warren. My face dropped as the memories came back. I didn't relish the idea of reliving the whole ordeal so soon.

"Later," I said with a tone of finality and no one argued. We sank into an uncomfortable silence. Normally, I would have said something to break it but I had neither the energy nor the inclination to bother today. As it turned out, no one in the room would be the one to cause the silence to dissipate. The door opened a few minutes later, the sound resounding to fill the room. I jumped and looked up to see a petite female dressed smartly at the door. She had an air of authority about her – not the kind that Principal Powers had – but one that made it obvious that she was law enforcement. I wasn't too surprised; it followed that they would arrive to get my statement so I merely sighed. The others' reaction was rather different.

"What do you want?" Warren asked rudely standing up. My eyebrows rose.

"Uhh, did I miss something," I asked dumbly.

"Let's just say we've had a fair share of police visitors," answered Magenta.

"Don't worry, Steve told me all about that. I'm Detective Gilson and I'm just here to take your statement," the woman assured. The others relaxed as they realised she wasn't a threat but I could tell that Warren was still a bit suspicious.

"I might as well get this over and done with," I said, although I was dreading it. Will gave his chair to the woman and she sat down taking out a notepad.

"Start from the beginning," she encouraged.

_Warren's POV_

_She began to tell her story. Her voice was cold, hard detached. I knew she wanted to cut herself off from the events but I could feel her hand shaking slightly under mine. _

"…_in the park on the ground. She was there and then she told me that her mom was killed by Sajnees and that she had to punish me. She's a shape shifter called Molly Cule-"_

"_Wait, did you just say Molly Cule," interjected Magenta._

"_Yeah, it's a stupid name isn't," she said bitterly bringing her hand up to a bruise on her face._

"_Oh no," Magenta said, alarmed._

"_What," Kaia said absent-mindedly._

"_I think I know who you're talking about," she said. We all looked at her with expression of utter confusion on our faces._

"_Well, my power comes from my mom's side of the family. Most of us can shape shift but, like me, only into one or two forms. All except one. My mom's brother had a daughter called Nisha who could mimic any human form. Her parents were so proud but then things started to go wrong. She became a villain and she's been MIA for a few years. But before she left she changed her name to Molly," explained Magenta, shocking us into the next millennium. _

"_So you think this Molly Cule is actually your cousin," asked Will._

"_It fits, plus my mom's maiden name is Cule," added Magenta. I looked at Kaia who seemed to be still processing this information._

"_So Nisha's parents are still alive," she said, her voice low. Magenta nodded. _

Kaia's POV

So everything that came out her mouth had been a lie. She was just some psychotic freak who had attacked me for no apparent reason. And to think that I had actually felt a minuscule amount of pity for her. I was incensed. She was going to pay for reducing me to such a mess.

"I'm going to kill that bitch," I said completely serious.

"Please could you carry on with the events," said the detective, stepping in. I ground my teeth for a few seconds to calm down.

"Yeah, so Nisha," I bit out the words venomously, "she hit me a few times…"

I finished my retelling of the events and the detective said she would be in touch and left. The mood was subdued.

"Mom, please could you and dad get me some clothes. Not that I don't love this gown but I'd be more comfortable if I wasn't wearing it," I asked. She nodded and they left. I looked at Layla, willing her to get my message. She saw me and yawned dramatically.

"I'm really tired. We better go," she said. The others agreed and they all said goodbye as they left the room. That left me with Warren.

"Hey," I said simply.

"Hey," he answered.

"We're so articulate, aren't we?" I said wryly.

"Are you okay," He asked seriously.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I said and he left it. I threw off the covers and began to get up.

"Kaia, what are you doing, lie back down," he said worriedly. I didn't. Instead I sat down on his lap and began to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him almost hungrily. He began to pull away at first but I didn't let him. We kissed for what felt like an eternity. His hands came around me. It was then that I realised that I was wearing a hospital gown that was completely open at the back. Luckily I was wearing underwear otherwise that would have been awkward. His hand grazed my back sending shivers down my spine.

We came up for air.

"I love you." I needed him to know. He had to know.

"I love you too." I got back into the hospital bed and we stayed there for a while in a contented silence.

My parents came back with some clothes and they all left the room so that I could get changed. Much better, I thought. I called them back in and Sarah also arrived with my dinner tray. I accepted it eagerly, after all I hadn't eaten properly for about three days. Time passed and it was soon 8:30.

"I'm sorry folks but visiting hours are now over," Sarah informed. I didn't want them to go and leave me here all by myself.

"But can't they stay," I said quietly.

"I'm really sorry but it's hospital policy," Sarah apologised.

"Fine," I said sounding like a petulant child. My parents hugged me and Warren kissed me lightly and they left. I yawned. I had barely done anything today and was still really tired. I stretched my arm out and turned off the light. I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep.

**I was back in the woods and the hallucinations had come back. But this time they were chanting something**

"**Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Bash her in" I recognised the words from the novel 'Lord of the Flies' by William Golding. Molly – or Nisha – whatever her bloody name is - was also there. They circled me coming closer and closer. Then the scene transformed to the beach where everyone was standing holding knives. I yelped and started to run away. My feet dragged in the sand but it soon gave way to a floor. I looked around me. I was in gym, of all places, I was in the gym. My breathing was raspy but it looked like there was no one there so I began to relax. I heard a noise and turned around. Damit Kaia, I cursed myself. Don't you know that in horror movie its always when they think they're safe that they get killed. I had nowhere to run. A figure stood there. It was engulfed in flames so it didn't take much guessing to work out who it was. **

"**Warren," I cried hoping that the sound of my voice would bring him to his senses. No such luck. He threw a fireball at me and I tried to run away but found my feet glued to the floor. The fireball hit me and I groaned as I experienced the full brunt of the impact. It carried my out through the windows of the gym and over the edge of the school. I tried to fly but I just kept on falling. **

I woke up shaking and sweating furiously. That was one weird dream! I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself. Okay Kaia, don't worry, it was only a dream – a strange dream, but still a dream. And what was up with the whole 'Lord of the Flies Thing'? Who knew that my Year 10 English lessons would come back to haunt me? I turned on to my side, determined not to let one scary dream get the better of me. I closed my eyes and the images began to float past, like a movie reel. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them but those horrifying images were ingrained on to my retinas. I was being irrational and I knew it but it didn't make me feel any less scared. At that point I had been transformed into my six year old self who believed that the monsters were waiting to kidnap her. Only now, it was worse since I knew that the monsters were real. A multitude of emotions washed over me. I was pissed because I felt so weak – again. I was sad because I thought that my fears might never go away. And most of all, I was shit scared.

_Warren's POV_

"_Ow," I heard someone mutter. I opened my eyes and blindly felt for lamp beside my bed. I flicked on the light and the room was bathed in a soft glow. I saw a figure at the foot of my bed._

"_Kaia, what are you doing here?" I groaned, still not fully alert. She didn't look at me._

"_I need to stay here tonight," she said in voice that told me I couldn't say no. I got out of the bed and went to her. _

Kaia's POV

He got out of his bed wearing sweatpants and a black wife beater and he hugged me.

"So can I sleep here," I asked apprehensively. He nodded and I lay down in his bed. He moved towards the door.

"Where are you going," I asked.

"To sleep on the couch," he explained.

"Don't go," I pouted. He raised his eyebrows.

"Please," I said simply. He gave in and crawled into the bed with me. He wrapped one arm around me and I leant my head against his chest, soothed by the steady rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. And, in that moment, I knew that it was okay to want someone to take care of you. Who cares if I wasn't independent because for the first time that day I felt safe in Warren's arms.

Soon, I fell asleep.

**Please review!!**

**Oh and if you have something negative to say I would really appreciate it if you wrote it constructively. Thanks.**

**Parisha – thank you, you are the greatest sis**

**Nisha – thanks, hey don't insult me! jokes. lol thanks for the help and I'm glad u like it.**

**Midnight226 – thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Diplomatic Immunity – thanks, I'm glad you found it funny.**

**Nelle07 - thanks, glad you thought it was hilarious. :)**

**ProcrastinatingPyro09**** – thanks for the review, I always thought it would be funny if someone actually did that when they woke up from hospital and I finally got my chance. **

**Mayna – thanks, freundin for the review, glad you liked it and I'll see ya later**

**gothicluver13**** – Thanks I'm glad you liked the ending, it seems to have gone down well. hope u like this chapter.**

**Zahra – thanks and just cos you said you don't like the word nice you are nice nice nice nice nice. mwahahaha**

**evilangel3326**** – thanks, I totally love Warren too – he is sooooo amazing**

**Pari – thanks, glad u liked it and thanks for letting me borrow your headphones. yep this is the chapter that I wrote during maths on Thursday.**

**Moko94 - thanx for ur review, your parisha's friend mohini rite? anyway im glad u liked it.**

**nomanslandvicki**** – thank you so much, im happy you liked it.**

**WickedHatesYou**** – errm ok I don't really know what to say but it's a shame that you don't like my story or my character. but whatever – you're entitled to your own opinion and everything.**

**Sajnee – yeah lol thaks. while writing I often think if this stuff would happen to me. and WENTY and WARREN are both amazing.**

**Starsplash – thanks, yeah she's alive – I couldn't let her die. hope u liked this chapter.**

**4ever-azn**** - thank you, glad ur lovin my story and I hoe you continue too. **

**Anika – thanks, I forgive you for your outrageous review. I wrote like the end of this in maths and I was lonely without you y bst maths buddy. I had no one to annoy. hehehee**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, sorry I took so long with this chapter. I have just been so busy. **

**I warn you that there is underage drinking in this chapter so I'm sorry if you are offended by this but it does happen at house parties so I was keeping it realistic. Also, I made this chapter to make Kaia more human – like to show that she makes mistakes too and to let her experience some teenage drama rather than all the Sajnee drama. I hope you like it. Also I will be going away for the whole summer and it is very unlikely that I will have access to a computer so I might not be able to update until September and I am sooooo sorry. Forgive me please…**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to Chapter 14**

Chapter 15

Kaia's POV

The next morning I woke to the sight of Warren peacefully sleeping. I wished I had a camera – oh what a few photos could do for his bad boy image. But I wasn't that mean. Okay, I was but since I didn't have a camera it didn't matter. I carefully got out of the bed, not wanting to wake him. Then I teleported back to the hospital. I was still in state of semi-bliss, so when I saw someone in the room, no warning bells rang.

"Kaia Walters, how long have you known you were a Sajnee? Why are you in hospital? Have you ever killed anybody?" The man bombarded me with questions and then, to my horror, he took out a camera. He began taking pictures of me. I was in complete shock that I didn't even think to react.

"Wha…What," I breathed. And just like that he walked out of the door. Oh crap, what had I done?

The next day when I was discharged I found out. We were leaving the hospital when my vision erupted. Flashes were going off everywhere and questions where being hurled at me like stones. I stood there, my eyes wide. Suddenly I knew exactly what it meant to feel like a deer stuck in headlights. And just like the deer, I tried to run. But I found myself blocked by the throng of reporters who were advancing like vultures. So I did the only thing I could do, I teleported straight out of there. I appeared in Warren's house.

"Hey, what are you doing here, you should be at home, resting," exclaimed Warren when he saw me.

"Warren, there were reporters everywhere. They know I'm a Sajnee."

Later on that week the doctor said I was recovered enough to go back to school. My face littered the Superhero news stations and papers. Unfortunately, the press didn't seem to be going anywhere. They had camped outside my house. I began to get worried what my neighbours would think since they had no clue I was a super – I mean a Sajnee. They seriously followed me wherever I went, except when I teleported which I found myself doing more frequently. It was becoming very annoying. School wasn't much better. Although Principal Powers had kept the press off the school grounds, every single student now knew about me. And it hadn't gone down well. Whispers flanked me everywhere I went and nobody was trying to hide it. Frankly I was sick of it. Didn't they have anything better to do than to gawk at me? I'm not that interesting, I thought. It was one Friday afternoon when I came to the end of my tether.

I was in Mad Science and we were learning about the psychology of villains. I was taking notes when I saw Shana put her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Frost," Medulla asked, keen to get back to his lesson.

"I was just wondering, since we're currently discussing this topic if you could tell us what makes Sajnees into such vicious, brutal and merciless animals. You see I think we need to prepare ourselves in case Kaia over there goes loco." I gritted my teeth and turned slowly around.

"Ooo, I think the beast's getting angry," Shana goaded me. It worked and I got up.

"Ok, I've had enough of all of you. What is wrong with you people," I shrieked and walked out of the door. I knew it probably wasn't helping to prove my sanity but I just didn't care.

I walked out of the school and on to the grounds trying to let off some steam. I came to the oak tree that Warren usually read beneath. I plopped myself down on to the grass.

"Stupid Shana," I muttered. Picking a few blades of grass, I proceeded to shred them into little pieces. I stayed that way for a little while and I checked my watch. I figured that I would go back in and go to detention which I assumed I would get. Luckily Warren had detention too so I would have some company. I cursed softly as I saw that there were still twenty minutes before this lesson ended which I would have to spend out here. Suddenly I heard voices. God, I hope Medulla didn't send anyone to look for me. I looked out from my spot beside the tree and saw Lash and Speed.

"Speed, I can't believe you forgot the lighter. Do you expect me rub two sticks together?" Lash scolded his lackey. Speed didn't say anything and I rolled my eyes as I spotted a packet of cigarettes in Lash's hand. They rounded the tree and found me.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Lash's eyes sparkled when he saw me. I groaned – Shana's comments had been enough for one day – I didn't need Lash to insult me as well.

"Boys," I acknowledged them.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone," Lash drawled. I laughed outright and that seemed to surprise him.

"What's so funny?" he asked cautiously.

"Why do you still like me? Haven't you heard – I'm a big scary monster," I said. It was true. I certainly hadn't expected Lash to still hit on me.

"First of all I like you because you're hot and second, I've met dust bunnies which are scarier than you," he retorted. I smiled, grudgingly and then looked to Speed who didn't seem to have a problem with not being part of the conversation. This all seemed a bit 'Twilight Zone' for me. I mean who would have thought that I would be having a conversation with Lash of all people. I guess he was tolerable - if you ignored the times when he was an ass. I saw him trying to sneak the pack of cigarettes into his pocket.

"Why does everyone assume they know what I'm like?" I moaned and Lash looked confused, "Nearly everyone in there thinks I'm evil and you think I'm a goody two shoes. I can see the cigarettes and I really don't care."

"Okay then, so you won't mind lighting them for us," he assumed. He held out two cigarettes which I lit for him. He got another one out and offered it to me.

"No, I like my lungs the way they are," I declined.

"Suit yourself," he said, putting the unlit cigarette back, "So are you busy tomorrow night?"

I raised my eyebrows, "No, why?"

"I'm having a party and you should come. Bring your friends and flame boy," Lash invited.

"His name is Warren and as long as it's dark and there's good music I'll be there." I accepted gratefully. Except for hanging out with the gang and dates with Warren, my social life had rapidly thinned out. I wonder why.

"Good, I'll see you there," he ended the conversation and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He carried on walking and then shouted over his shoulder, "Don't you know about the dangers of passive smoking?"

I walked back into school and found Warren.

"I heard what happened in Mad Science, you okay?" he asked. I nodded and linked arms with him, leaning my head on his shoulder. We went to the detention room where Principal Powers was waiting to usher us in. She didn't say anything to us but she radiated disappointment – not that we took much notice. Entering the detention room, I spotted Shana.

"Oh, great," I heard her murmur.

"I didn't quite catch that Shana – maybe I should have used my super hearing, since my powers do work in here," I said, my voice laced with malice. Her eyes widened and I could see her trying to figure out whether I would actually do anything. I grinned and turned my back to her, sitting as far away as possible from her. Warren joined me.

"So we're going to a house party tomorrow night," I informed him.

"Okay," he agreed, "whose house?" I winced.

"Lash."

"Lash – as in the bully?," he confirmed. I nodded.

"Come on, he invited all of us guys and it's not like we have to hang out with him," I reasoned. He sighed and conceded.

"That's why I love you – you're such a pushover," I smiled.

He looked horrified and so I assured him, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Kaia, why do you smell of smoke?" Oops.

"You see, Lash and Speed were smoking and they were begging me to light their cigarettes for them. They even offered me one." I explained and Warren looked at me.

"What? I didn't take it!" He laughed at my indignation.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't but I was just wondering why you were hanging out with them."

"I wasn't, I guess a few minutes with them is okay but then my ass quota for the day got filled so we parted ways." Warren smiled and the rest of detention passed the same way – with us just talking or in a comfortable silence. At home I called my friends to see who could come tomorrow. Only Magenta could come but she would be late.

About an hour before the party I began to get ready. I showered and went to my closet to pick some clothes out. I put on a black skirt and a bright blue sleeveless top. I dried my hair and to finish the look I added some electric blue eyeliner to my eyes. I teleported to Lash's house, unsure because I had never been there before. However, I found it easily enough – it was the house throbbing with music and filled to the brim with teenagers. I entered and thankfully nobody noticed me. I found Warren amongst the crowd and kissed him.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" I asked. He agreed and led me to the dance floor. I had no clue what song was being emitted from the speakers but it was good. A heavy beat provided a great rhythm for us to dance to. We found a spot amongst the gyrating bodies and moved to the music. We danced for a few more songs and it felt so good - I hadn't had this much fun in a while.

"Warren, you're vibrating," I laughed. He rolled his eye at me and moved off the dance floor to take the call. He came a back a few minutes later.

"Sorry, Kaia, I have to go for a while – my mom's locked herself out of the house. I'll be back in around half an hour," he told me as he kissed me goodbye. Great! What was I meant to do? It wasn't like I had anyone to talk to, since Magenta hadn't turned up yet. People began looking at me but I didn't think they could tell who I was at that point. I needed to get away before that happened. I moved off the dance floor to get something to drink.

"You made it," I heard a familiar drawl from behind. I spun around and saw Lash with some drinks in his hand.

"Yep, so can I have one of those drinks," I asked him. He pulled them away and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you remember what I said Lash. I'm no goody two shoes," I told him and grabbed a glass. I downed the contents and felt the fiery burn of vodka and coke in my throat.

"So, I don't see flame boy anywhere," Lash grinned.

"He's coming back soon, Lash, so I wouldn't try anything otherwise you'll have to face the wrath of an angry pyro and me."

"Maybe you're worth the risk," he tried to be smooth. I grabbed the other glass from his hand and began to sip it.

"I think I'm going to need a lot more of this if I'm expected to carry on talking to you," I said, still drinking. We talked for a while and we both had some more to drink.

"Magenta, you're here," I shouted and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"You look so hot," I beamed. She looked at me weirdly and spotted the cup in my hand.

"Kaia, are you drunk?" she asked, half disapproving.

"Yes, I think I am," I stated proudly. Magenta shook her head.

"Where's Warren?" she asked me.

"He had to help his mom so he left me here all alone. I had to find some fun. He'll be back soon. Oh my god, look at what they're doing, Magenta," I yelled and ran over to the table. There was lemon, salt and glasses which I knew contained tequila.

"Let me join in," I pleaded with Lash who was conducting this game. He handed me a cup and a slice of lemon. Then he poured some salt on my hand.

Lash began to explain, "You have to…"

"I know what I'm doing," I said back. It may have sounded like I had done this before but I hadn't – I just knew what the process was.

"Go!" sanctioned Lash. I quickly licked the salt from my hand, gulped the tequila down and wedged the lemon into my mouth. Eww! That is gross.

"This is boring," I announced not wanting them to know that I simply didn't like it. Suddenly, the song 'Hot in Here' by Nelly filled the air.

"I love this song," I screeched and tried to get to the dance floor. But there were too many people there so I turned around and stumbled back to the table.

"Now, this just won't do," I giggled and slowly climbed on to the table. I began to dance and move my body to the beat. I began to attract attention and heard some shouts of encouragement from guys. I laughed and continued dancing. I wasn't dancing like a slut but if I think about it now, it wasn't really one of the best decisions of my life. Soon a more people got up onto the tables and began dancing. It seemed I had started a new trend. Cool.

_Warren's POV_

_My mom really did have bad timing. I had been having fun with Kaia when she had called. Luckily it hadn't taken too long and I was back to Lash's house not long after I had left. I entered and heard shouts coming from inside. People were dancing on the tables and it seemed every surface was slowly being taken over by drunk teenagers wanting to party. I laughed, knowing Kaia would be here somewhere, also laughing at them. I moved through the crowds looking at the people still on the floor, trying to find Kaia but I couldn't. Soon, I ran into Magenta._

"_Hey, Magenta, what's wrong," I said seeing her face. She pointed to something behind me._

"_It's Kaia, she's really drunk and now…" she trailed off and I turned around to find Kaia. She was dancing wildly on the table. She saw me and waved. I ran up to the foot of the table and looked up at her._

"_What the hell are you doing?" I shouted._

"_I'm dancing," she answered._

"_Get down, now," I ordered._

"_No." I closed my eyes and let out a groan. I would have to take care of this myself. Grabbing her legs, I hoisted her off the table and over my shoulders into a fireman's carry. No-one seemed to notice her absence, which I hoped meant that they hadn't really been paying attention to her. I carried her out of the house and into the garden. She flailed but I kept a hold of her. Seeing a small wall, I set her down._

"_Warren, wh…what are y…you doing," she slurred._

"_I'm saving you from embarrassing yourself any further," I told her firmly._

"_But, I was havi…having fun," she said. I shook my head and didn't say anything. I stood between her and the door in case, but she didn't make a move to go back inside. Instead she climbed on to the wall I had sat her on. She walked across it and back, like a tightrope walker, with her arms outstretched. She ignored my noises of protestation. She stumbled a little and steadied herself._

"_Kaia, you're going to fall," I warned. That seemed to pique her interest. _

"_Would you catch me?" she stared at me quizzically. I sighed. I couldn't talk to her properly when she was in this state. She continued to walk across the wall and she tripped like I knew she would. She went flying and she was heading for the ground but I moved to her quickly and caught her in my arms. She giggled and looked up at me._

"_You caught me," she said, sounding like a thirteen year old infatuated girl. _

_Her smile vanished and she said, "I'm going to hurl." I let her go and she leaned over the wall and began to puke. I held her hair away from her face and rubbed her back. She finished and sat back on the wall._

"_I'll go and get you some water," I told her, my voice betraying no emotion and I went inside._

Kaia's POV

What the hell did I do? I can't believe I allowed myself to get drunk. Warren was very pissed off at me. Puking had got some of the alcohol out of my system so I suddenly felt a lot more sober – and disgraceful. I made a complete fool of myself. Why I had done it I didn't know – actually I did but now my reasons seem stupid.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to say sorry. But it wasn't Warren, it was Lash.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't have plied me with drinks," I reprimanded him; faltering on my words which told me I was still quite drunk.

"You're a big girl – you chose to take them," he countered. And he was right – it had been my decision.

I didn't say anything and so he continued, "I'm glad you took them though, you provided us with quite a show."

I glared at him for being a jerk and groaned, "Don't remind me." He laughed at my despair.

"Don't worry, no one will remember it was you," he assured and I felt a bit better. It didn't fix my problem with Warren.

"I don't even know why I did it," I told him. He looked at me for a few seconds.

"Yes, you do," he stated. I narrowed my eyes – what was he talking about. This seemed to anger him a little.

"Kaia, it's pretty obvious why you're acting like this. You have people constantly telling you whether you're good or bad and you must be tired of it. You're just acting out," he sneered. I looked down at the ground. He had spoken so clinically with the result that I felt stupid, even more so because he was right. But I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Oh, get lost, Lash, just when I thought you were an okay guy, you have to remind me what an idiot you are," I said.

"Anytime, princess," he told me.

_Warren's POV_

_I walked back into the garden with a bottle of water in my hand and saw that moron Lash. I was already angry – I didn't need to see Lash trying to take advantage of the fact that Kaia was drunk. I saw her telling him off and I felt a bit better – but not much. I threw a fireball by their feet and they both jumped._

"_Leave her alone Lash," I commanded. He knew better than to start a fight with me and so he walked away._

"_Here," I said gruffly as I handed the bottle over to her._

"_Thanks," she mumbled, taking it and gulping down a few sips._

"_You can stay at my house because you can't go home in this state," I told her knowing she would get in so much trouble if her mom found her like this. She simply nodded in agreement. We walked to my car and got in. I concentrated on driving and silence filled the car. A little while into the journey, I turned to look at Kaia. She had fallen asleep. I sighed. When we arrived, I carried her up to my room so that I didn't wake her. I tucked her into my bed and kissed her forehead. I left something on the bedside table which she would be grateful for when she woke up. Flicking the light off, I left the room and went downstairs to the couch. _

**REVIEW! please**

**CarlyJo**** – thanks, I'm glad you liked it and that you carried on reading.**

**Zahra/Spy101 – well, thank you, but I would like some longer reviews but I understand about the drama – but now it is over so you can review longer. But im glad you like it.**

**Parisha – hahaha, thanks, yes Steven is very buff and I'm glad you like warren and Kaia's relationship.**

**Moko94 – thanks, I'm glad you like the whole Nisha Cule thing, it lets me know that it was a good idea to include it.**

**Dragon Rider Murtagh**** – Thanks, I'm very happy that you enjoyed my fic.**

**ProcrastinatingPyro09**** – thanks, lol I thought I would have to put lord of the flies in because I just studied it. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Starsplash – thanks for another really lovely review. Molly Cule will make a reappearance but not until a bit later – as I said in the author's not at the top I want Kaia to experience some more teenagey issues. But keep on reading and you'll find out what happens with Molly**

**Nisha – thanks, I'm going to get you to proof read my work cos then it will be perfect. lol, I envy Kaia too. :)**

**Mayna – thanks, glad you liked it and yeah I made the dream like that because I wanted to make it scary but also freaky cos it is a dream**

**Anika – lol, thanks, and btw I am good at a lot of things**

**Naomi – Thanks, im glad u like it so much that u just had to read it all in one go. yes warren is soooo buff. hehehe. **

**-x-Nomad-x-Skrible-x-94**** – thanks, especially for telling me u liked the way that magenta was linked because it let me know that it was a good thing to do. oh and thanks for putting me on your alert list. :)**

**Blonde Ukrainian – hey, u finalli read it. thanks. im glad u enjoyed and no I am not secretly an author but that comment was fantastic. and witht the swearing I see what you mean. thnks. and with the whole Warren/Kaia thing, I think I like it the way and plus I've put the rating as T so it shud be okay. but carri on reading Nelli.**

**Harshini – god, thanks for finally reading it. im glad u enjoyed it and your review was really sweet.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys, I'm sorry it took me the whole summer to update. I was away and I didn't have access to fanfiction so I couldn't. I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to give you something – so I hope its allright.**

**Thanks to my beta: Nisha**

Chapter 16

Sunlight streamed through the gap in the curtains and fell directly on to my face. I screwed my eyes up at the rude awakening. After a little while I opened my eyes fully and sat up. I paused mid sit-up, struck by a strong, blinding headache. Ugh! As if I didn't feel bad enough already, I get a hangover. I yawned and stretched my hands out, nearly knocking over a glass beside me. My reflexes kicked in and I caught the glass using stretchiness. I set the glass back down and noticed two pills – obviously for me.

"Hopefully, that means he isn't too mad," I thought. I filled the glass with water and gulped the pills down, hoping they would soothe my headache. I slowly got out of bed and contemplated going downstairs. I could just teleport home but that would make me a coward. Plus, I would have to face Warren sooner or later. I looked down and realised I was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. I rifled through Warren's wardrobe and changed.

Padding down the stairs, I saw Warren sitting alone in the kitchen. Sarah wasn't there which meant she probably had a shift at the hospital. I entered the room cautiously and Warren looked up at the sudden presence in the room. When he realised it was me he turned his attention back to the cereal in front of him.

"Hi," I ventured. I was answered with an unintelligible grunt. This wasn't going so well.

"Thanks for the pills," I said. He didn't do anything.

"Warren, please talk to me," I murmured. He looked up.

Okay, eye contact, now we just need to move on to speech.

"What?" he said tonelessly. It was time for my apology.

"I'm really sorry that I got drunk yesterday. It was stupid and idiotic and I promise it won't happen again," I said sincerely. He studied me carefully.

"You're right – it was stupid," he said and silence reigned for a few minutes.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" I asked hopefully. He nodded.

"Look, I know you think I'm being boring but…" Warren began to say.

"Warren, I understand," I cut him off. It was true – I completely understood Warren's hatred of alcohol. His dad was a mean drunk and Warren believed alcohol to be the cause of Baron's crime spree. Therefore, he associated drink with his dad and that was not good. I felt horrible for bringing up painful memories.

"I shouldn't have been so insensitive," I said.

"It's fine. It's done," he said closing the matter. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"So what did you tell my mum," I asked, hoping he had come up with a good excuse. I did not want to get grounded.

"Well, I got Henry, who can speak in other people's voices, to call her on your phone and tell her that you were staying at Layla's."

"Cool," I said, impressed. I didn't even remember that happening. He got up and his chair scraped loudly across the floor.

"Ow," I exclaimed, my head buzzing at the noise. Warren raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Think of it as a punishment."

"Ha ha, anyway, I better go otherwise my mum might call Layla's house," I told him and went to give him a quick kiss. Our lips met briefly and I began to pull away but Warren's arms snaked around my waist and our lips joined once again. We continued kissing for a while until I mustered up enough will to break away.

"I'll see you tonight," I said in a breathless voice which made Warren smirk.

I teleported back home and ran straight into my mother.

"Morning," I said with a smile leftover from my encounter with my boyfriend.

"Hi, honey, how was Layla's. You look like you had fun," she said.

"Um…yeah, it was good," I answered.

"You remember that your father and I are going out for dinner at his colleagues house. He lives far away so we might not be back until the early hours of the morning," my mum reminded me.

"Okay, that's fine. But I have a date with Warren tonight," I told her.

"Have fun, sweetie," she smiled. I shook my head. I should be happy that my parents like my boyfriend, shouldn't I? It's just a little weird. Back home, they were always worrying about me when it came to guys. But, I guess they just trust Warren not to hurt me. I smiled again. I had it pretty good at the moment.

I spent the day doing some homework and trying to decide what to wear for my date tonight. Normally, we would go to the movies or something but I felt like doing something special and had persuaded Warren to take me to a fancy Italian restaurant. The least I could do was look nice. However, I was having trouble finding the perfect outfit. I decided to get a second opinion.

"Hey Layla," I said when she answered her phone.

"Hi, Kaia, what's up?"

"Well, I have no clue what to wear for my date tonight," I complained.

"Where are you going," she asked.

"Uno," I informed her.

"Oh, you'll love it. Will took me there the other week," she babbled and I had to remind her that I still needed an outfit.

"Well…why don't you wear that red halter neck dress," she suggested.

"Are you sure? Is that dressy enough for the restaurant," I asked, unsure.

"Definitely, and plus I'm sure Warren will appreciate it," she joked. I laughed.

"Thanks, Layla," I said.

"What are friends for? Call me tomorrow and tell me how it went," she instructed me and then we hung up.

The red dress it is.

_Warren's POV_

_I pulled up to Kaia's house and went to her door. I knocked on it and waited for her to open the door. _

"_One minute," I heard her call and then heard her curse her shoes. A minute later she opened the door, smiling._

"_Sorry, new heels," she apologised. I looked at her and the breath caught in my throat. She looked stunning in her red dress and felt the urge to kiss her. Luckily, I was her boyfriend so I was allowed. _

"_You look amazing," I said and kissed her. _

_Afterwards, she mumbled, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."_

Kaia's POV

Layla was right. Warren did like my dress and I liked what he was wearing. He had put on trousers and a shirt. His hair was tied up and he looked like a gentleman. In fact, it made me giggle – seeing Warren all dressed up. I didn't tell him why I was laughing though, somehow I don't think he would have found it amusing. We drove to the restaurant and were greeted by a waiter who led us to a specially reserved table.

"This is so nice," I commented after we ordered our food.

"Yeah, Will told me about it," Warren said.

"No, I don't mean the restaurant. It's just, everything feels normal, you know," I said. He snorted at my cheesiness and I stuck my tongue out.

We spent the evening talking and eating the food. It was a good date. Afterwards, I asked Warren to drive me home even though I could teleport.

"My parents aren't home," I told him, smirking. He raised his eyebrows and we got in the car.

When we arrived back at my house and I let us both in.

"Let's go hang out in my room," I suggested and we went upstairs. I opened my door and turned my light on. Thankfully, I hadn't left anything embarrassing in sight. Warren sat down on my bed while I took my hair out from the up do which was becoming slightly tight. Then I went over to Warren and undid his hair.

"I like it better out," I told him and began to kiss him. His tongue slid into my mouth and my heartbeat went wild. I had to admit that Warren had one talented tongue. I pushed him down so that I was lying on top of him and my hands made their way under his shirt. I could feel his toned abdomen and noted with satisfaction that his heart seemed to be doing the same thing as mine. He pulled his mouth from mine and planted soft kisses along my neck and collarbone making my whole body tingle.

Ring Ring. We jumped apart at the sudden noise.

I cursed at the interruption and picked up the phone ready to tell my mum that I was fine and alone.

"Hello," I said impatiently.

"Hi, Kaia. It's Will. Is Warren with you?"

"Yeah, he is and we were kind of in the middle of something," I began to say as politely as possible.

"I think you should take a look at the news," he said mysteriously.

"Why?"

"Just do it, bye," he said and hung up. Okay, that was weird.

"Who was that?" asked Warren.

"It was Will and he wants us to watch the news," I said, confused. So, we went downstairs into the living room. I turned on the TV and immediately I knew why Will had called.

"We interrupt this programme to bring to you news of the escape of Baron Battle. Baron, who is currently serving a quadruple life sentence, escaped from a maximum security facility in the early hours of the morning. It is thought that he had an accomplice working for him on the outside and the police are keen to talk with anyone who might have information regarding the matter. The public is warned that he is dangerous and should not be approached," the newscaster spoke gravely and went on to detail Baron's crimes. I turned to Warren who looked shocked. Then his features were immediately masked and there was a blank expression on his face.

"I have to go," he said and made for the door.

"Warren, wait."

"Just let me go, Kaia" he commanded and I realised I wouldn't be able to stop him. I let him go past and without another word he left, slamming the door shut.

**As always read and review!!!**

**Songorita – Thanks. keep on reading!**

**ProcrastinatingPyro09**** – thanks im happi u liked the chapter. :)**

**Nisha – thanks especially for editing. and I hope u like ur reference.**

**Harshini – thanks glad you like it and sori I left u in suspense for so long**

**CarlyJo**** - thanks glad u liked the drama and sori I took so long to update**

**Mayna –I couldn't have her with Lash, what wud warren do? and anywayz I hope you understand y warren was so strict.**

**Starsplash – thanks, glad u liked it. as for her and lash I don't think anything will happen. but I promise that I have never seen 10 things I hate about you so any similarities were unintentional. **

**Zarah – thanks, glad u enjoyed and I was't on holiday I was at camp**

**-x-Nomad-x-Skrible-x-94**** – thank you very much. hope u liked this chappie**

**Blonde Ukrainian – thanks, lol yeah I thought her life needed to calm down a bit before I introduce the next big thing. sorri for keeping u in suspense so long**

**zeo knight**** – thanks, Im very glad that u like my stori. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I know this chapter is short but there will be a nice action chapter after this one. It might seem a bit rushed so I'm sorry but I kind of wanted it to be snappy so that it shows that their lives are disrupted by Baron's escape. I even have the next chapter ready but I need to check it and I want a few reviews before I post it as well. Read and Review!!!!**

**Thanks to my beta: Nisha**

Chapter 17

"Arrghhh," I let out a frustrated sigh as, yet again, Warren's phone went to voicemail. I was pacing up and down my room, debating whether to go and try to find him. A firm voice in my head made the stupid idea go away. I knew Warren must be a mess of emotions right now and he wouldn't appreciate anyone interfering. He needed to calm down and sort his head out. I knew that. But it didn't stop me from worrying.

I ended up going to sleep, having resolved to find Warren in the morning. I thought that would be enough time. Waking up in the morning I got ready quickly and phoned Warren. I had no joy since his phone was still off. I would just have to go to his house. I teleported to the spot just outside Warren's room and barged in. I looked around and realised something. Warren was guy, a guy who had a messy room. His duvet was crumpled and the bed wasn't done, therefore, I had no way to tell whether he had slept in his room last night. I cursed.

I heard a noise from downstairs. Sarah! I forgot all about her. Someone had to tell her about Baron and since Warren was MIA, I guess the duty had fallen to me. I came down and saw her in the kitchen. She looked up and saw me.

"Kaia, hi, what are you doing here?"

"Sarah, there's something you should know," I began and then proceeded to tell her what I knew about her ex-husband's escape.

"Oh my god," was all she said as she slowly sank down on to one of the chairs at the table. Her brows were knitted and I was suddenly painfully aware of the bags under her eyes. My heart went out to her at that moment. She had moved on from terrible circumstances but now it had all come back.

"Where's Warren? Does he know?" she asked quickly. I nodded.

"We found out last night and he left. I'm sure he'll be back soon," I said, trying not to add to her obvious anxiety. She nodded as if in a world of our own. The doorbell ringing pulled her out of her thoughts.

"That must be him," I said. Thank god. I went to open the door.

"Good, you're ba…" I began but trailed off when I saw two men in suits at the door.

"Can I help you?" I changed to my formal tone of voice.

"My name is Detective Lipsky and this is Detective Hammond. Is Ms Peace here?" one of the men said. I let them in and brought them to the kitchen.

"Sarah, these detectives have come to talk to you," I said to her and she looked up. The two cops introduced themselves.

"As you probably know your ex-husband has escaped from the secure facility where he was serving his sentence. Has he approached you or made any contact?" Lipsky asked.

"No," Sarah said immediately, horrified by the thought.

"Ms Peace, since you are one of the people who know him well, do you have any idea where he could be?" asked Hammond. Idiot. Why the hell would Sarah know where Baron was?

"I know nothing about Baron or where he could be," Sarah answered in a measured tone.

"Sorry, we have to ask these questions," Hammond apologised.

"Ms Peace, Mr Battle is a dangerous man and there is the possibility that he will come looking for you. Therefore we will place a guard at your house and with you at work. There will also be guards at Sky High for the protection of the students which includes your son," explained Lipsky.

"Where is your son? We would also like to have a word with him." Hammond said.

"Uh, he's gone out. He'll be back soon," I said quickly. I had a feeling that Warren's absence would be taken the wrong way by the policemen.

They didn't leave. They were on their third cups of coffee - which, by the way, I had to make – when we heard the door open and slam shut.

"That must be him," I said and went to go bring him in.

"Where've you been?" I hissed. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"Never mind now, the police are here and they want to talk to you. Please, don't lose your temper," I implored, knowing that the cops' questions weren't going to put a smile on Warren's face. I followed him into the kitchen.

The cops asked him the same questions that they asked his mum and I could tell that he was getting pissed. I sat there waiting for the questioning to end. Thankfully, they left. I took Warren into the living room.

"Are you okay?" I asked and then said, "Ignore that. It was a stupid question. Warren, where did you go?" I squeezed his hand which was covered by his motorcycle gloves. He winced.

"What's wrong?" I asked and slowly I took his glove off, much to his chagrin. I looked at his bruised knuckles, covered in dried blood and gasped.

"Warren, what did you do?" I asked, concern plaguing my voice.

"Nothing, don't worry. I went over to Stronghold's and he let me use his sparring room. I got a bit carried away. I feel better now," he assured me. I let it go.

"Okay, but let me clean your hands up before I go." I went upstairs with him and wiped and bandaged both of his hands.

"Warren, are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"To tell the truth, I'm not, but I need to take care of my mom," he said. I smiled.

"I love you, you know that," I said, kissing him.

"Call me if you need anything," I said as I teleported out leaving them alone.

The next day at school was weird. The halls were half empty. Parents had pulled their kids out school deeming it unsafe and a prime target for the evil villain on the loose. However the whole of the gang was still there, determined not to let Baron ruin their lives.

"I mean what's the likelihood he will actually come here? He probably has better things to do than come to our school," Magenta said when Warren was out of earshot. I agreed with Magenta. When Baron had gone evil he had forgotten all about his family so there really wasn't anyone reason why he would come to Sky High.

"Let's go to the gym," Will said, because we had 'Save the Citizen' first. We walked there and I was disappointed by the amount of people there.

"We're meant to be Superheroes and look what happens at the first sign of trouble," I said, frustrated, gesturing toward the bleachers. Our normal class of twenty had been reduced to seven. How pitiful.

We joined them on the bleachers and Lash winked at me. I scowled, still angry at him for the party. He laughed. We sat there for a while waiting for Boomer to arrive. Suddenly, the door opened and the noise echoed in the cavernous gym.

"Finally," murmured Zach. I looked up expecting to see my teacher.

"Hello, children," Baron Battle said.

**Thanks, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Nelle07**** – glad u liked. thank you.**

**Kalirah**** – thanks, I'm glad you like it and I have taken on board your comments about the punctuation. I hope this chapter is better.**

**ProcrastinatingPyro09**** – thanks and I'm sori for making you wait so long. I promise I will try my hardest to get chapter 18 out soon.**

**Readerfreak10**** – thanks and im glad ur so excited. hopefully u will like the next chapter cos that will be very exciting.**

**spy101**** – omg im so sori, Zahra. but thanks for the review and I shall see u later.**

**Silly.Pink.Rabbits.Eat.Only...**** – thanks, ur use of the word wow made me happi. :)**

**Starsplash – thanks, yeah warren didn't do anything bad but more about their relationship will be revealed so read the next chapter to find out.**

**Mayna – thanks, glad u liked and I hope to hav chapter 18 out soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, here's a nice, action chapter for you. Unfortunately this story is coming to an end and there will be one more chapter left so I would really appreciate it is you reviewed.**

**Thanks Nisha my beta.**

Chapter 18

One of the first things we were taught in training was to run. There was no point in looking to fight, especially when people around you can end up getting hurt. We were reminded over and over again that we weren't qualified yet and that trying to do something we haven't been taught to do could be extremely dangerous. We were also instructed that our main priority in any hostile situation was to try and get people to safety. However, it's different story when you're actually faced with such a situation. It takes a few moments to process. But then, in the gym, those were precious moments that shouldn't have been wasted processing.

When people realised who was in the room they rose from their seats trying to get off the bleachers and as far away as possible.

"No, no, children," Baron chided us and let a stream of fire burst from his hands. The flames encompassed the bleachers leaving us with no way out. The flames were acting like a wall not growing but not going down either. People were screaming, they probably thought that the fire was going to spread.

"It's not spreading," someone shouted.

"That's right;" Baron replied smoothly, "Don't be alarmed. The fire is merely a precaution designed to keep you in your seats. I need an audience after all." Students looked at each other wondering what this villain was talking about. I turned to Warren who was sitting a little away from me. His fists were clenched and his eyes told me what I already knew: _we have to get out of here._

People were speaking in panicked whispers to each other when Baron's voice resounded, "Silence, don't you know not to talk when the teacher is talking."

Oh my god, Warren's father is insane. The room fell silent but you could feel the fear and Baron was feeding off of it.

"Ah, that's much better," he commented on the silence, "Now, onto to more pressing matters. You have all come here for 'Save the Citizen' and I would never dream of interfering with your education therefore 'Save the Citizen will still be played. In fact I believe that today you will learn a lot. Just think of it as an enhanced gym lesson." Oh no. He wouldn't.

"Today, you future heroes of the world will have a chance to test your strengths against some real opposition." I can't believe he's trying to make it sound as if he is helping us. Maniac.

_Warren's POV_

_My father was there. My father was at my school. I knew why he was there. But I didn't understand why he needed to take the whole class hostage because of what I had done. And now he was going to make us play 'Save the Citizen'. I looked around and tried to think how I could get people out of here and deal with him._

"_Well, of course I am going to be the villain," he began to explain, "but who will I play against. Hmmm, hard choice. Why, son, long time no see, why don't you play? It'll be just like old times. Come on down." I got up slowly, gritting my teeth._

"_Warren," Kaia hissed but I ignored her. I stepped down the bleachers and calmly walked through the flame, not getting burnt. _

"_How are you, Warren? I haven't seen you in a long time. I thought you would have visited your dear old dad. And what about Sarah, how is she?" I started towards my father but his words stopped me._

"_Don't even think about it, boy, otherwise I'll barbecue one of your little friends." His voice was deadly; there was no trace of the condescending tone he had used earlier. He commanded me to wait there and I followed his orders. I was determined not to let anyone get hurt._

"_Well then, we must proceed. Now we all know that cooperation is the key to success so Warren, you need a partner. Who should be your partner? Are there any volunteers?" he projected to the class. Almost immediately, Kaia stood up._

"_I'll do it," she said without hesitation. _

"_No," I shouted, I couldn't allow it, "I'll fight alone." My father laughed._

"_No, no, no Warren, the girl obviously knows what she's doing. And may I say Kaia, how much you've grown up since I last saw you. Please, join us." Kaia slowly began to walk down the bleachers. He parted the fire just long enough for her to get through._

"_Now, I obviously need a partner too and since I didn't think any of you would be willing, I brought my own. In fact, she's eager to see you again, Kaia" he said and gave some sort of signal. Suddenly a woman stepped through a door that led to the locker room. She looked Asian and I turned to Kaia to see her reaction. Kaia's eyes had widened in shock and then a grimace set into her features._

"_Nisha Cule," she said acidly._

Kaia's POV

So the bitch was back. It was only a matter of time before I came up against her and after learning what I had about her from Magenta, I was ready to kick her ass.

"Kaia, I'm assuming my dear cousin explained my true identity. But I prefer to be called Molly now," she spoke with the same eerily pleasant tone that Baron used.

"Whatever, Nisha," I retorted and her smile dropped.

"That wasn't very nice," she said back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked and her eyes lit up.

"Isn't it obvious?" she questioned. It was then that it dawned on me.

"You're the accomplice that got him out," I stated. She nodded.

"My abilities were perfect for the job," she spoke proudly.

"You see, I knew that Molly would be a fantastic addition to my team and would help carry out my revenge," Baron explained. I asked him what revenge he was talking about.

"Hasn't Warren told you?" he asked turning to his son, who looked down, "Don't any of you know that it was my son who betrayed me and turned me in to the authorities. He sold out his own father. Judging by your surprised face, Kaia, he obviously hasn't mentioned this small detail. But that's all water under the bridge – okay it isn't – but I do have one further reason for being here, Kaia. You." Me? What does he want with me? Why would he want… oh yeah.

"Just imagine my surprise when I found out that I had been living next door to a Sajnee. It seemed like fate. When you turned evil, you could join me and we would cause so much destruction. However, you proved to be resilient and so I had to take some measures to persuade you to follow your true path. You see, I've known you were a Sajnee since the beginning of the school year, before you even found out. I needed you. I recruited Molly to help, to plant doubts into your mind and make you realise who you are. Molly even came into school one day as Neha Tyler and pretended to get hurt badly just so that you would see your full potential. Do you understand now?" he finished his speech and I stood there in shock. My mind was warped thinking that all the self-doubt had been created by someone else. It made me angry.

"You…are…crazy," I breathed slowly and he laughed. He actually did the whole evil laugh. It was creepy.

"Kaia, Kaia, Kaia, it's a real shame that you won't join me. We would have done great things, but, alas, it wasn't meant to be," he said sorrowfully and looked at a watch on his arm and spoke briskly, "We better get on with the show. We've wasted too much time talking. Also, I have decided that since Kaia is at an advantage I need to even things out." As he spoke, three other people, no doubt villains, entered. Shit.

"Let the battle commence."

Baron sent fireballs towards his son which Warren dodged and began hitting back with his own. I didn't have time to watch their fight because I was soon focused on my very own one. I watched the approaching villains warily. I didn't know what their powers were so I had to proceed carefully. I shot a jet of fire at a tall, lean man to see the effect. The fire hit him but didn't leave a mark. Indestructibility was his power. I quickly hurled another fireball to the shorter man next to him who flew out of the way. The last villain held up one silver arm which he punched the floor with, causing reverberations that made me lose my balance. I made a note not to let his fist anywhere near my face. The villains came towards me and I looked to disarm the weakest opponent first: the flying man. I hurled fireballs and ice balls at him, which he tried to dodge but I did hit him with a few. He went down for the moment. I tried hitting the indestructible one but he recovered in a matter of seconds. I stretched my arm out and wrapped it around Silver-Arm's neck and began to suffocate him. Suddenly, I was jerked back by Nisha who hit me square in the face. My arm relinquished its grasp on Silver Arm. I looked around as the villains closed in on me. I needed help fast.

Magenta's POV

We were watching helplessly as the villains attacked Kaia and Warren.

"We have to do something," I cried and the others nodded. But what? 

"How do we put out the fire?" Will asked the obvious question. 

"Is James here?" Layla asked referring to the junior with water powers. 

"Good idea, is he here?" I said and looked around the bleachers. I counted seven people and not one of them was James. 

"He's not here," Ethan said, the despair evident in his voice. 

"What are we going to do?" Zach said. I looked at the people around, racking my brains for an idea. We had no water or foam powers that we could smother the flame with. 

"Wait a minute," spoke Will suddenly, "Do you remember during my first 'Save the Citizen when Speed ran so fast that he suffocated Warren's flame. Would that work?" I saw Speed sitting with Lash and remembered the incident clearly. 

"It worked then, there's no reason it won't work now," Ethan reasoned.

"But will he help?" I added, questioning whether the bully would choose to go against the villains. Layla called to both Lash and Speed.

"Guys, we need you to stop the fire. Speed, do you remember that time in 'Save the Citizen', with Warren? You need to do it again," she said commandingly. He looked surprised at the direct order and turned to Lash for a decision. Lash glanced at Kaia who was currently being beaten badly and he seemed to come to a decision. He nodded at Speed who rose from his seat and began to run. All I could see was a blur who raced past the flames, backwards and forwards. I looked in vain for any sign that the fire was going out. Shortly after, the flames visibly reduced. 

"It's working," I heard someone say. Soon, all the flames were out and Baron was too busy fighting Warren to notice. Students began to scatter but Will quickly instructed a few of us to get the rest to safety. Zach, Ethan and I herded the students out through a back door, leaving Will, Layla, Lash and Speed to help with the fighting. As I closed the door I hoped it would be enough. 

Kaia's POV

I spat blood out of my mouth and on to the floor and aimed a punch at the flying man. It caught him but I didn't see him as I was distracted by Nisha who was delivering a series of blows to my face. I continued fighting with her. We had learned hand to hand combat at school and it was coming in use. She brought her leg up to kick me but I grabbed hold of her foot and twisted it around causing her to back away. Where were the other bad guys? I had to keep them in my sights. I turned and saw Will going after the flying man. I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't on my own anymore. I saw Layla going toward Mr. Indestructible. But who was fighting Silver Arm? I did a double take as I saw Lash and Speed advancing towards them. I ducked a blow from Nisha and kicked her in the gut. Now, finally, we had a hope of winning this thing.

**Read and review**

ProcrastinatingPyro09 – thanks so much, Mel (right?) I really like your story so it great to know you like mine too.

spy101/Zahra – thanks, spelled it right today. see you tomorrow

Starsplash – thanks, hope you liked this chapter.

The Random Fae – thanks, yeah, of course baron would come but hopefully you liked the whole save the citizen thing. it shows just how much of a maniac Baron is.

A Rose in the Night – thank you so much. yeah you put me and my story on ur favourite. :) I hope you like this chapter.

SISTER – thanks ad I also appreciate the discretion with mum. don't worry that it's the end.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to my beta Nisha. So, this is it, Chapter 19 – the final chapter. I have come to the end of my first ever fanfiction and it's not too shabby if I do say so myself. I really hoped that you have enjoyed Reunited and so on we go for the last time. Enjoy….**

Chapter 19

I was locked in battle with Nisha Cule. My head was ringing from various blows. I smirked in satisfaction as Nisha grunted in pain as I hit her using some super strength. She staggered back, blood dripping from a cut on her face. Then she began to shape shift. First she turned into Warren.

"Do you really think that's going to stop me?" I said haughtily. She then changed into my mum. I stopped, for a second, disconcerted by her new appearance. She laughed and it was easy to see behind the disguise. She aimed a kick at me and I fell to the ground. She continued to kick me with the steel toe of her shoe. From my vantage point on the floor, I could see how the others were doing.

Layla had been watching earlier and knew that she was fighting an indestructible guy. I wondered how she would stop him since her powers didn't seem right for the situation. She began to shoot vines out of her hands and they quickly made their way to her opponent. Layla's hair was blowing in a non-existent wind and her eyes had lost their usual brightness. She actually looked scary. The vines snaked around his arms and legs and he was all tied up in a matter of seconds. It wouldn't work, I thought anxiously, remembering how easily Will had broken out of them during 'Save the Citizen'. But as I watched Mr Indestructible struggle among the vines, I realised something: his indestructibility did not give him super strength. He was stuck.

Will, however, did have super strength and he used this while locked in combat with the flying man 15 feet up in the air. In my beaten up haze it looked like they were dancing but soon the dance ended as Will punched him with all his force. The man's body went limp and he began to descend rapidly. I was distracted by an elbow to the gut from my mother.

"Sorry, mum," I spoke as grabbed Nisha and twisted her arm behind her back as she flailed wildly. I saw Will swoop in to stop the flying man from dieing and set the unconscious figure down on to the ground. Will ran over to Layla to help her out but she had finished with her villain just like him. Layla began to tie up Will's unconscious villain in case he woke up which I didn't think would be happening anytime soon. Will moved to help Lash and Speed who were dealing with Silver Arm. I still couldn't believe it. Speed began running all around him trying to disconcert him but Silver Arm simply stuck out his hand and Speed fell to the ground, knocked out. Then he went for Lash. The villain smiled, satisfied, as his metal arm connected with Lash's abdomen but then he discovered Lash's power with horror. Each time he punched the stretchy boy, he would simply stretch out so that the force of the blow was spread out enough for him not to feel anything. As he did this, Will crept up behind Silver Arm and finished him off with a punch. As Lash knelt to look at his friend they both looked up at something in my direction. _What are they looking at? _I turned my head to look but was caught by a right hook from Nisha who had once again changed form. This time she had become yours truly. Taking a leaf out of Will's book I aimed a punch directly at her face – my face – and she flew across the room and hit wall. It was weird to see myself go down like that but she reverted to her own appearance in unconsciousness. I didn't have time to dwell on the fall of my enemy, instead I scanned the room for where Warren and his father were in a heated – and I mean literally heated – battle.

_Warren's POV_

_We were pelting each with fireballs at such a speed that I didn't have time to see how the others were doing. Baron sent a fireball to my face. Quickly, I ducked and retaliated with my own. Though I wasn't affected by the fire I still felt the force of the impact which was like getting punched…hard. I was going to lose. My father's powers were stronger than mine but I had to carry on fighting. We were both distracted when a fireball came from nowhere. We turned to find its origin and I saw Kaia looking bloody and bruised surrounded by Layla, Will and Lash. _

"_Mind if I cut in," she said. I was thrown off as my dad grabbed me around the neck into a chokehold. I began to struggle but tensed when I saw knife in his hand. He flamed up which caused me to flame up as well. The glinting blade was still at my exposed neck. _

"_Don't come any closer," he warned, with the madness of a losing man. I saw Kaia stop and fear was evident in her eyes. _

"_Get out, you three," he shouted to Lash, Will and Layla. _

"_Like hell," Lash spat. Baron moved the knife closer so that it drew blood. We all heard the ominous hiss as the red liquid connected with the fire._

"_No," screamed Kaia, "Guys, Leave now." They did as they were told and the three left, Will carrying Speed's massive frame._

"_And you," said Baron, addressing Kaia, "don't even think about moving ay closer or I'll slit his throat."_

"_Would you do that to your own son?" she asked disbelievingly._

"_Yes," he answered simply. And the 'Father of the Year' award goes to…_

Kaia's POV

I had to do something. He had a knife against my boyfriend's neck, for Pete's sake. I happened to like that neck very much. Whatever I did I would have to be careful. How could I get close enough without getting burnt? A plan formed in my mind. It was crazy and stupid but somehow it just might work. I teleported nearer to them and quickly froze solid the two joined figures. They would unfreeze soon – I knew that. I moved closer and began to run around them, super speeding. I built up the momentum and became a blur. I could see them start to un-freeze as if in slow motion. Hopefully, this would work. I saw Baron try to bring the knife across Warren's throat but slowly he weakened because of me. It was working. I continued starving them of oxygen. Warren looked worse than his dad, his powers being weaker. This had to work soon; I didn't think Warren could take anymore. I came to a sudden stop as Baron fell to the ground gasping for air. I used telekinesis to hurl the knife away. I punched him hard and he lay slumped on the floor.

"Warren," I went rushing to him. I placed a hand on him and recoiled at the heat radiating form his skin. Shit, that hurts. Warren sat up coughing for air. I sent a jet of water at him and he sizzled.

"Help," I shouted using Boomer's voice so that people outside could hear us, "We need paramedics." My vision went blurry and I suspected concussion but I still managed to make out the army of police who entered and rounded up the villains. Both Warren and I were loaded on to stretchers and taken in separate ambulances to the hospital. It was finally over.

I had briefly passed out in the ambulance and awoke lying on a hospital bed. Thankfully, I wasn't wearing on of the hospital gowns. A young nurse entered and she cleaned my cuts up and gave me some painkillers.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked as she began you put a gloopy, pink ointment on my burned hands. _God, I hope it doesn't scar._

"Your friends are all fine, even the boy with the long hair. We treated him for oxygen deprivation but he'll be fine." Oops. She wrapped bandages around my hands and told me that a burns specialist would be coming later to heal my burns.

"Thank you," I said as she left the room.

I thought back on the past year. A year ago if you had told me that I would be battling super villains and dating Warren I would have probably directed you to the nearest mental asylum. I couldn't believe so much had happened in such little time. Who knew adolescence could be so eventful? I was pulled from my musings by a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said and Lash walked in. When he saw me he turned to go back out.

"Oh no you don't, Lash, come back here and explain yourself," I said. He slinked inside the room and sat down next to me.

"Why did you help?" I asked him, curiously. He considered the question and raised his eyebrows.

"What can I say, I'm changed man," he said and I laughed.

"Wow, so no more terrorising poor freshman and…"

"Hey, wait a minute, who said anything about that. I just meant that I realised that world domination isn't exactly a viable goal," he said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. But it was weird seeing you play the hero," I said.

"What was weirder was seeing you fight yourself," he countered, referring to Nisha's brief stint as me. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I was quite scared. I mean, one Kaia is more than enough," he teased and I narrowed my eyes at him. He sighed dramatically and got up.

"Now, if you would excuse me, I have a certain hot nurse to flirt with," he said leaving the room.

Laughing, I called, "See you around, Lash." As he left the room another boy entered. He raised his eyebrows at Lash coming out of my room and I smiled.

"Hey you" I patted the edge of the bed and he sat down beside me.

"Is everything finished now?" I asked apprehensively. He told me it was and that all the villains were now on the way to prison. He told me that the other villains had been in prison with Baron and Nisha had helped them escape too.

"Warren, why didn't you tell me about your dad?" I asked.

"Sorry," he began, "I thought you would think less of me."

"That's not really a possibility and plus with a dad like him, I don't blame you."

"So, anyway what was Lash doing here?" he questioned, changing the subject.

"Yeah I'm sorry Warren," I said apologetically, "You just don't do it for me anymore. I like rebels like Lash." He smirked, amused.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to kidnap you and show you how much of a bad boy I really am," he growled suggestively and manoeuvred us so that I was underneath him; his frame above me, supported by his hands.

"Now why does that idea fill me more with pleasure than fear," I stated as his lips captured mine in a fiery kiss.

"Hmm…nmnm," I said trying to speak while still continuing to kiss Warren. He broke off the kiss for a brief second, still keeping his mouth less than an inch from mine.

"Shut up, Kaia," he commanded and I obeyed.

Adolescence could also be so fun.

**So that is it. It's all over. Reunited is done and dusted. Review – please it****s**** the last chapter – you have to.**

**The Random Fae**** – thank you, glad you like save the citizen. and I agree about lash and speed. hope you enjoyed my story.**

**Starsplash – thank you, you've been a great reviewer throughout. with the whole lash and kaia thing I think he kind of has feelings for her but not deep deep ones. I think he's grown attached to her over time.**

**ProcrastinatingPyro09**** – thanks for being a great reviewer through the whole story and I love that phrase: INSANE IN THE MEMBRANE. **

**Ryuuhina**** – thanks, yeah baron's butt was officially kicked. I hope you liked reunited.**

**pinkrollingstone**** – thanks, yeah it was also sad for me to end it but it was time. hope you like the end.**

**Nelle07**** - hi thanks so much for all your support through reunited. much appreciated. hope you like the ending.**

**Zahra – thanks so much, Z, you've been great. I'm glad you liked it.**

**SISTER – hey brace face, glad u liked it even though I had to force you to read it on a number of occasions. luv ya**


End file.
